Haiburiddo Shinobi: The Rewrite
by yurei king
Summary: An earnest teacher's attempt at helping his student fix a failing grade provides the inspiration for a powerful beast to further ensure its own survival. The villagers called the boy a demon, so he became a monster instead.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is folks, the new chapter of my rewrite of Haiburiddo Shinobi. I'm not going to go into too much discussion up here seeing as that's what end notes are for, though that one won't have much in it either seeing as I want to see your reactions first. So, for now I'll just say welcome all new readers and any returning fans I welcome you back and I hope whether new or returning that you enjoy my work.**

 **I have two last things to address before continuing:**

 **First, I must get the legal stuff out of the way: I, the author using the penname of Yurei King, do not own Naruto or any materials I reference in the following work of fiction.**

 **Second, I again express my thanks to fellow writer Kamen Rider Arashi because without that madman's input my stories would suuuuuuuuuuck.**

 **And with that out of the way, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter One: Inspiration and Rebirth**

Konoha Shinobi Academy, a place where young children of the village went to study the art of the ninja. It is this school where one Iruka Umino, a chunin instructor, was walking down the halls with his hand firmly latched onto the collar of his most troublesome student.

This instructor possessed a tall, thin frame with his brown hair tied back in a spiked ponytail and a healthy tan skin tone. A scar running horizontally across his face, just beneath his eyes, marred his otherwise simple features. He was dressed in the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi of a blue long-sleeved top with matching pants tapped at the ankles, blue sandals, a dark green vest covered in pouches and a Konoha headband wrapped around his forehead.

"Let me go Iruka-sensei," the boy he still held in his grasp yelled, struggling futilely to escape. The boy was short for his age with spiky blond hair and peach colored skin. His eyes were deep blue, and he also had a unique facial feature in the form of three lines on each of his cheek that, when he smiled, gave him the likeness of a young fox kit. He was dressed in a bright orange and blue jumpsuit and a pair of goggles resting firmly on his own forehead.

Iruka frowned and tightened his grip. "Naruto, we've just begun the semester and your grades are horrible. You've been in the academy since you were ten, that's two years before most students start in the academy and you've failed every attempt at passing beyond the first year. This is your last chance to become a shinobi and so help me I'm going to make sure you pass." Stopping in his tirade the chunin paused to get his bearings before heading toward a nearby door. "And since you won't make it easy for me I've no choice but to start acting drastic."

The instructor opened a door and pushed his unruly student into the room beyond. Naruto stumbled from the unexpected force but quickly reset himself and looked around, finding that he was standing in the academy's library. Iruka planted himself in front of the sliding door and crossed his arms, glaring down at his student.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he spoke, voice heavily weighted with authority. "You will choose four books from this library. You will read each of those books and write a report for me. All four reports are to be at least three pages in length and you will hand them in to me before the end of the month. When the last report is handed in you will choose four more and begin again. Understood?"

"Come on sensei," the blond wined, already hating his assignment.

"Understood?" The two locked gazes in a contest of wills to determine the more stubborn between them. Slowly, the fight went out of the boy, his body sagging until his head hung in defeat and he nodded. "Good," the teacher replied with a nod of his own, even if it went unseen by the downcast eyes. "Now for your first set I want you to pick at least one history book and one book detailing chakra. The other two are up to you."

Naruto nodded again and turned to do as ordered. First, he moved to the non-fiction section and found a brown book titled, "A Record of Clans Within Konohagakure" and pulled it from the shelf. First book in hand, he moved on until he came to the next book, "Chakra and the Body: A Beginner's Guide to Becoming a Shinobi." He was about to turn to search the fiction section, if he was going to read it might as well be interesting, but two books caught his eye. The first was a book that looked practically untouched, "Clan Rights and Regulations Within the Konoha Charter." Thinking it had to do with the first book he shrugged, grabbing it as well. Maybe it'd make it easier to do a report on a similar subject.

The other book he noticed was bound in a torn, well-used black leather cover with a thick leather strap holding it closed. Curious the blond pulled it from the shelf and read the title, written in white ink along the top, "Ancient Legends: Beasts of Nightmares and Myth."

Intrigued Naruto slipped it onto the small pile in his other arm, giving him a grand total of four, before finally heading back to his sensei. The chunin looked over his selection and nodded, only slightly hesitating when he saw the book of old legends, but he shrugged, what harm was there?

"Alright Naruto, remember I want the first report sometime next week okay?" he asked. "This is the last day of the week so try and use the weekend to your advantage." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and knelt to look him square in the eye. "You've got so much potential Naruto," his lips turning up into a small, encouraging smile. "I want you to see it as much as I do, that's why I'm doing this. Just try for me alright?"

Naruto nodded, clutching the books tightly in his grasp as if frightened they would fly away if he let them go. Iruka smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, earning a cry of indignation and a pout to which he responded to by chuckling. "Alright, enough talking. I'll take you home." With that he returned to his feet and the two walked back down the hallway. They walked out into the village proper and toward the red-light district, more specifically a large apartment building just within the border of said district.

The building itself wasn't anything remarkable. Wooden walls covered in peeling paint and a staircase appearing positively life threatening with how much it squeaked underfoot. The teacher found himself frowning again, something that happened every time he visited Naruto's 'home.' He was aware of the fact the landlord was a former shinobi forced to retire from a wound to his leg that never healed quite right. That was the only reason Naruto had been able to find a place to stay, the landlord wasn't as stupid as most of the civilians and had figured giving the kid a break may shed at least a little positive light on the village. Being an orphan himself, Iruka was all too familiar with how much effect a simple kind word or deed could have on one and he always tried to make time to sit and talk with the older man.

As he walked with Naruto up the steps he couldn't help the smirk as he thought of the landlord. _'Bet Naruto would never believe the sensing technique I learned to track him down was taught to me by his own landlord.'_ That bit of information was enough to almost always put a slight skip in his step. 

They parted at the door to Naruto's apartment and shinobi hopeful stepped inside, slipping off his sandals and unzipping his jacket as he made his way to the small kitchen. The books were carefully placed on the table as the blond academy student began preparing himself a cup of instant ramen. Once he was holding the steaming noodles that formed the entirety of his regular food intake he grabbed the legends book and headed for his living room, where he plopped down on the couch and opened the book.

 **To the curious soul who has deemed fit to read this record, you have my thanks.**

 **In this book you will find the details of beasts that, for the most part, have long since gone extinct or faded into the background, hiding from the public eye. Most I would honestly be surprised you were to ever recognize beyond some silly legend or folktale you might have heard in your youth.**

 **Make no mistake these creatures are very much real, and I have spent the better part of my life documenting them. My curiosity does not come from a desire to slay these beasts, far from it. I am a mere scholar whose curiosity led him down a path wrought with all sorts of perils and other nasty things that made me long for a warm bed and fresh food.**

 **Nevertheless, I pushed on and this is proof of my efforts. Learn these well young scholar and remember what is written here. It may change your life forever.** _  
_  
Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the words he'd read just then. He didn't realize it yet, but the book had hooked his twelve-year-old mind hook, line and sinker and now he wouldn't be able to part with it any time soon. Practically bouncing with excitement, the blond eagerly turned the page, unable to wait a moment longer.

 **Chapter 1: The Vampire**

 **One of the two most infamous characters in dark lore is the blood-sucking creature known as the Vampire. A creature that prowls the night, stalking its prey before sucking them dry of the precious liquid that caries the essence of life in all living things.**

 **Like most monsters, the vampire is an accomplished hunter and has developed a series of useful traits to suit their preferred method of hunting. At first glance they appear completely human. A little pail perhaps but that is easily explained away by a life spent mostly indoors and a night-based lifestyle. Considering their preference for such it is not as surprising to find them in the circles of nobility or the equivalent.**

 **Possessing incredible amounts of skill and mental prowess, the only one creature considered to possibly be the Vampire's equal is that of the Werewolf. While a vampire does possess impressive speed and strength compared to the average human, the Werewolf has it matched in stamina and pure brute force.**

 **These two are in every way, the opposite of the other. Vampires rule in the sophisticated circles, hiding in plain sight. Werewolves are the epitome of basic animal instinct, however more notes on that species will be made later. Many legends and notes I have had the privilege of delving through have a few overlapping similarities regarding the abilities and weaknesses of the vampire and I have compiled them here for your observation. However, before I go into the rest of my knowledge I wish to convey one very important note. My information has been gathered by every means available to me, but rarely have I managed to make observations on the actual creatures in this tome. I have had the incredible fortune of meeting some of them, but these meetings were few and far between and I have yet to meet any vampires before I set brush to paper.**

 **Now two traits are the most common when it comes to stories and records of this creature, these being the need to drink blood and an abhorrence of sunlight. For the first there has been speculations regarding the point of drinking only blood which I shall list now...**

From there the author continued his notes, tying them off with another warning that he had been unable to solidly verify their validity before moving on to the Werewolf, then the subject turned to Trolls and Goblins. On and on the book continued, its pages bringing to life Naruto's imagination, helped with several illustrations presumably by the author himself. Those that had conflicting stories about their appearances he made sure to include drawings of each type to what appeared to be the best of his ability in as much detail as he could manage. For the child it was fascinating beyond belief and his young mind absorbed all the information presented like dry sponge dropped into water.

What nobody could have known, however, was that deep within the mind of this young child, another entity was reading the same book through his memories. The beast that had been known for centuries by the, in his own opinion, unimaginative moniker of Kyubi which can translate to Nine Tails, watched from within his prison behind the Yondaime Hokage's seal. He could not help the amusement at such material being read by his living jail cell as in the several thousand years since his 'birth' the giant fox had met more than one of the creatures being described. He had also eaten several of them but that wasn't all that important for the topic he was considering.

The subject of his pondering was his host, and how to go about making sure the ningen would survive his chosen lifestyle. Such considering may seem odd seeing as normally if a host of a tailed beast were to be slain then the beast would be dispersed and able to eventually reform after several years to once again continue with their existence and were circumstances different the beast would be of the same mindset. But all that previous knowledge went out the window the moment he was able to examine the seal that held him in this new prison. While the fox had never been provided with the opportunity or motivation to study the art of sealing and thus could not discern the intricate nature of the seal, he recognized the power that had aided in its establishment. There was no mistaking the cold touch of the Shinigmai, for it made even the mighty being of pure natural chakra shudder in fear. Further examination upon himself when he awoke within the new seal was that he was greatly diminished in power, as if he had been ripped in half before being locked away.

The only conclusion he could come to was that the missing half had been part of the payment to Shinigami in order to perform the sealing. This meant half of him was locked away in the god's stomach while the other was trapped behind a seal made with that same being's energy. If that energy returned to the Shinigami upon his host's death it was incredibly likely that he would be dragged along with it and there was no way he knew of to escape the stomach of a god. This realization had understandably shifted his priorities.

His time in the seals of his previous hosts had allowed him some limited access to their memories, teaching him little things here and there when he brought himself to pay attention. One factor he was sure to remember were the discussions revolving around the subject of his fellow tailed beasts and the unique abilities their hosts were known to have. As far as he could recall, beyond extremely massive chakra pools and a healing factor, his own vessels had shown no such abilities. "And considering they were Uzumaki clanswomen anyway the chakra pools were just bigger than usual," he grumbled to himself which was a truthful observation. The clan that had once inhabited the land they took their own name from had been legendary for both their talents in the sealing arts and their abnormally large chakra pools. His current host had enough chakra to throw jutsu around like candy if he ever got around to learning them.

He shook his head, forcing his wandering mind back onto the task at hand. The book had given him an idea, the vampire and werewolf. Those two were among the most legendary of monsters, one of which among those classified as immortal. Though it could not be called true immortality as there were ways to slay them. They just didn't age, which was a step in the right direction in the fox's book. Unfortunately, the likelihood of him managing to arrange for his host to find either one of those creatures was so minimal it may as well be truly impossible. If the notes the blond was reading were any indication, then the creatures had either been wiped out or secreted away their society to avoid the humans. He felt his lips turn down in a frown at that thought, when his father had walked the earth they had not needed to be afraid, for while humans were crafty they had no powers of their own so while not the easiest prey they may not have been all that difficult either. But since the day Hagoromo spread his teachings of chakra across the world they had risen a great deal higher on the threat scale.

And now any chance of getting the curse the original way for the one named Kurama by the ancient sage was gone. However, foxes were known for their craftiness, kitsunes most of all, and was Kurama not one of the infamous breed? Here he felt thankful for his time in his previous hosts, for it was memories from them that he managed to craft a new plan. Both had spent a great deal of time around medics and physicians in their lives.

Mito, his first host, had a granddaughter that eventually grew to become the most legendary of practitioners in that particular school of her time.

His second host, the fiery Kushina, had been teammates and friends with a member of that white-eyed clan, a woman who used the eyes their clan was so proud of to increase her capabilities in the healing arts. Kurama spared a moment to wonder what those people would think if they ever learned that they, like the Senju and Uchiha, could rightfully claim a power owned by the first users of chakra. He also considered the fact that of the few humans he could truly respect, it was that white-eyed woman. With a technique so proficient in killing, an art humans had grown only more skilled in since his creation, she had found a way to heal. Granted she also was dreadfully skilled in creating such fear in her patients they wouldn't dare cross her when in her care. The woman had even been able to make Kushina sit still with that smile.

Regardless, whether he meant to or not Kurama had witnessed talks regarding the medical field and in the memories of these talks he found his inspiration. Deoxyribonucleic acid, more commonly known as DNA, the very building blocks of all organisms. Mito and Kushina, thus him by proxy, had participated in several discussions with doctors who explained this genetic map and how it carried the instructions from which basic functions of a body know how to act.

Gathering what little of the information he could remember, the ancient being stretched the minor control he possessed over the mindscape and body of his host. His efforts were eventually rewarded when the iconic double-helix-shaped molecule appeared hovering in the air before him. It was many folds greater in size compared to its original, bigger even than the fox's head allowing him to see the individual pieces as it hovered.

 _ **'This is going to take a long time,'**_ he thought while pondering on his next move. _**'I'm going to have to experiment a great many times until I managed to isolate the exact combination that will offer the results I need.'**_ Fortunately for the living chakra construct, one of the few things in his prison he could control was the flow of time compared to the world outside. A handful of years could pass in the hours simply until the next sunrise, which meant he had all the time in the world. _**'Best not to waste any of it.'**_ Furrowing his brow in concentration he raised his tails up to the image, and began to work.

 **XXXXX - Morning - XXXXX**

Consciousness slowly returned to the young Uzumaki. Cracking his eyes slowly, he found himself sprawled on the same couch he had been sitting on the night before. The book of monsters was sprawled open across his chest where it had fallen when he'd finally succumbed to sleep. Slipping it onto the coffee table in front of him, nicked from a street corner and in fairly decent condition, he finished his transition to wakefulness with a yawn and stretch that popped several places in his back and shoulders.

The sensation was odd, if he was being honest with himself. The blonde teen was used to waking up in odd places considering he tended to physically train beyond the point of ordinary exhaustion up to the point he'd simply collapse until his body managed to heal itself enough he could move again. But falling asleep while reading? He'd never done such a thing before and if he was being honest about it, he felt more rested now than any other time he could remember waking up.

"Maybe I should try to get some regular sleep more often," he mused on his way to the bathroom. "Iruka-sensei keeps talking about how rest is important, but I never really gave it much thought." Putting thoughts on that matter aside for later the blonde quickly took a shower, thankful his water heater worked this time, and set about preparing his usual breakfast of five instant ramen cups. Ten minutes later he had a happily full belly and was looking at the books he'd brought home. More specifically, the book on chakra. This time sitting at the table to avoid getting sleepy, Naruto opened the beginner's guide.

What greeted him was an outline of what chakra itself was. The mind and spirit produce an energy which people commonly referred to as Yin, which is mixed with the energy generated by the body itself, Yang. This mixture is the chakra and could be harnessed and directed to achieve a truly phenomenal number of varied results. There were a few mentions of theories developed by some who studied its nature, even a list of reading material should the reader be interested in furthering their knowledge in that area, but he really started paying attention in the next chapter.

 **Control**

 **While some may believe learning to use the chakra is all that's necessary, there is an important step often easily overlooked by beginners.**

 **The reasoning is best described with a mental image. Imagine your chakra is represented by pond and performing a jutsu is scooping water out of that pond. At first you will not know how much 'water' you would need to complete a task and pour too much into it, using a bucket when a cup would suffice.**

 **It is for this reason that control exercises were created. By learning these exercises which have been listed and explained in this chapter you can better develop your control while also learning skills that can be incredibly helpful in your shinobi career.**

Now one thing that cannot be overestimated is Naruto's desire to succeed in becoming a shinobi. Even when his last two attempts at his first year in the academy was hindered by the unfair bias of his instructors he tried his best and trained hard. Unfortunately, before the evening prior he had never had someone present this kind of knowledge to him. His surrogate grandfather figure, also the Sandaime Hokage, had read stories to him on occasion but had not really given much insight on his chosen career path save the encouraging word here and there.

Iruka had, at first, been distant to the boy as while he did not hate him for what he contained he was still cautious around him. Eventually, however, he learned to look past his caution and what he saw was that same lonely kid desperate for a little positive interaction that used to look back at him in the mirror when he himself was that age. That was part of the reason he had given this assignment to Naruto, to help him learn.

Now there Naruto sat, reading exactly what he needed in order to begin correcting his personal methods and start moving down the right path. He was also completely unaware of the reasonings behind the assignment beyond fixing his grades like his sensei had said. But he was nothing if not resourceful, his career as a prankster had more than proven that after all.

Thus, before even beginning to read the first exercise the blonde student was up and grabbing a pencil and pad of paper to copy it down. The first exercise was one he was familiar with as he had encountered it in all his attempts at the academy's first year.

 **Leaf Concentration Method**

 **This method was developed in the village of Konohagakure and is even speculated to have been the origin of the mark sported on headbands by shinobi of said village.**

 **To use this method, it is best to assume the lotus position and hold a leaf against your forehead. Concentrate and direct your chakra towards the point of contact with the intent to hold it in place. When you are confidant you have established a link between the leaf and yourself, release it and let your hand drop. Should the leaf be sent flying, or be damaged, you have used too much chakra. If it simply flutters down, then too little was used.**

 **If you do not get the desired results the first time do not be discouraged, as it will be the first step toward improvement. Should it be sent flying from you, then use less the next time. Keep doing so until it stays, and then concentrate on the flow of your chakra.**

 **This exercise is a staple of the early academy lessons because it focuses on several skills that shall be important throughout a budding shinobi's career. The control, of course, is an obvious one but it also develops patience, concentration and a sense of one's chakra itself which can lead to greater skill in future control exercises and jutsu.**

The book continued in that vein for another half a page, but Naruto had what he wanted for the moment. He paused to tear a slip of paper from the bottom of his note page, placing it between the pages to save his place and setting the now-closed book aside. The section of the page left was folded and stuffed into his pocket before donning his jacket and sandals and stepping out onto the balcony of his apartment.

He jumped to a neighboring roof and started running in the direction of the village's center. He made good time, the rooftops providing a road above the usual congestion of people in the streets. With the skill of practice, he leaped from roof to roof until the buildings began to thin out, giving way to open yards around compounds and parks.

Here he switched from roofs to trees, travelling deeper into the open area until he came to a small fountain. It's bubbling waters mixing with the songs of birds and the rustle of leaves in the wind to create a soothing background medley. Being a student in the academy, Naruto was not allowed to use the training grounds of official Konoha shinobi. The academy itself had training areas for motivated students to use if they weren't part of clans but they were almost always being used even on the weekend and at the moment the blond needed a place away from people.

This area of the park was a spot Naruto knew for a fact was not often visited by others. It was one of few places he had found and used to get away from the looks of the adults when they became too much and his emotions got the best of him. With a force of will he managed to shake off such thoughts, not letting them affect him now beyond a brief scowl before reminding himself why he was here.

A few moments of gathering produced a large pile of leaves which he placed next to one of the trees bordering the secluded area. His jacket was placed to the side and he sat on the grass, crossing his legs and taking one of the leaves. He took a deep, steadying breath to center himself before placing the leaf against his forehead and closing his eyes.

 **XXXXX-Mindscape-XXXXX**

Kurama cursed at his most recent failure. Decades had passed within this place, yet he was barely any closer to achieving his goal. Using the knowledge he had been able to glean from his memories he had experimented with small changes to the DNA sequence first. Changing the dominant gene for hair color from blonde to red, eye color from blue to lavender and back again. After each change he would feed his energy into it, allowing it to replicate for a time to see if there were any signs of depredation in development.

Some failures lead to breakthroughs until he eventually had managed to get a basic understanding of what he was doing. His next goal was to recreate the supernatural viruses of the vampire and werewolf, a process that lasted far longer than he would have liked for just one let alone both. Yet, perseverance had triumphed in the end and he had smirked so confidently when the two successful sequences hovered before him glowing in the darkness of the mindscape.

But the satisfaction of that achievement was nothing but a faint memory after the countless failures he had experienced since then. Again and again he tried to fabricate the perfect middle ground between the two, a virus to grant the powers of both the skillful vampire and beastly werewolf but managing to cover the weaknesses to avoid making his creation too easy to kill. Every combination he could think of had destroyed each other and had he let even one out into the rest of his host's body it would have unleashed a monstrosity that would have been truly unstoppable…right up until it eventually burned itself out or, kami forbid, exploded from the sheer pressure from its own body trying to take two completely different forms.

" **It looks like I'm going to need a buffer of some kind to stabilize the conflicting transformations,"** the chakra beast growled, one clawed finger tapping against the submerged cobblestones beneath his lounging body as he glared at the two hovering strands. **"Something that can allow him to switch between the abilities and provide a middle ground. But what could do that?"** He'd already tried making it where he could simply activate one gene over the other, but the strand kept collapsing under so many draws on its physical state.

Resting his head on his crossed forelimbs he pondered over what was required to fulfill his self-appointed task. The easiest way to provide stability he could think of was to add the genetic code of a creature capable of a greater level of transformation. The unstable nature would be able to handle the conflicting signals from the two extremes. But what to use?

Having the vampire as the base state that then could become the wolf had been the only attempt that held itself together for any length of time, so perhaps he needed to be considering the humanoid category. Knowing what he had to do next the fox heaved a sigh, his breath sending waves shooting across the shallow water around him, and began calling up the memories of the book his host had read.

Several hours passed as he carefully studied the detailed notes the book's author had transcribed for each of his listed creatures. Some appeared to show a certain level of promise, but it wasn't until a particular creature appeared that he truly felt any sort of inspiration.

 **The Succubus**

 _I am confident in stating there are not many out there who have not heard at least one tale of these infamous creatures of lust personified. The Succubus, Incubus for the male equivalent, is a race of demons who are not commonly high on the totem pole among their brethren._

 _Most stories I have managed to collect list them as beings of humanoid form only marginally stronger than the average human. Common factors are that they are most often considered exceptionally attractive, their looks inspiring lustful thoughts and desires in the hearts and minds of those who see them. Considering their source of energy, I would say that is a reasonable quality._

 _See, while most of the demons I have studied require the blood or flesh of a living creature to absorb essence, the Succubus and Incubus are capable of draining the essence from the body without ever doing actual physical harm._

 _Now at first my notes were rather diverse about this creature, but surprisingly I managed to meet one of them and after managing to supply her with ample energy she was willing to provide me with some information._

 _In truth, while there have been Succubi and Incubi that have killed their victims it is strongly frowned upon in their own community within the realm of Makai. Stronger than an average human they may be, but other than that and an incredible skill for illusion there is not much they have when it comes to advantage over humans in open combat._

 _Ageha, a name I shall use to refer to my contact, explained to me that it is this lack of advantage that makes her kind reluctant to draw attention to themselves as a human with the ability to use chakra are an incredible threat. Despite this disadvantage compared to other species, however, they are not defenseless._

 _She demonstrated this with her fingernails, growing from simple things into claws over a foot long which sliced through a fully-grown tree wider than most carts as if it were a stick of warm butter. And she enthralled her way into the most expensive restaurant without ever having put on a reservation. She made it evident that for the overconfident, a succubus can still be a deadly foe._

 _But all these skills aside, one skill above all I found terrifying was their shapeshifting. Interestingly enough, they can't change beyond a humanoid shape so suddenly becoming an innocent animal when out of eyesight is not an option. But Ageha could change any feature about herself to entice a person. She never changed gender during our time traveling together but assured me it was also possible which led me to asking if their species had a true gender. Her answer was rather informative._

The article carried on from there, but Kurama had what he needed. A species capable of transforming as long as it kept a humanoid shape may be exactly what he was looking for. Two tails rose and directed his finished versions to the side where they would hover until he needed them again. A moments' concentration called up a new image of his host's original DNA strand and with forced patience he set to his new goal.

 **XXXX-Naruto-XXX**

With a tired sigh he let his chakra's flow return to its usual state, raising a hand to catch the leaf as it suddenly dropped from its former perch against his forehead. He had long lost count of how many times he'd attempted this exercise, not to mention how many leaves that had been destroyed from the constant handling. But, as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at the leaf resting in his palm, he couldn't help the smile his lips were forming.

He'd been at this all day after all and to finally have progress left him with a sense of great satisfaction. Granted, it hadn't been the only thing he'd done. The book had warned against allowing for frustration to build, stating it would only serve to hinder the training. Thus, he'd made sure to take breaks, doing some physical workouts or even trying out the pastime of his pineapple-hair-style sporting classmate and watch the clouds. He was grateful nobody had come across him during the nap that particular breather had resulted in. That would've just been embarrassing.

Shaking such thoughts off for another time, Naruto turned his eyes to the sky, finding tongues of orange and red fire burning as the sun began to set. Standing, he grimaced at the tingling in his legs. Sighing, he did a few stretches to get the feeling back into his legs, and donned his bright orange jacket, leaving it unzipped this time. Ready to depart the academy student took the trees and rooftops again, making for his favorite meal spot.

 **XXXXX-Mindscape-XXXXX**

As his host's training was wrapping up for the day, Kurama felt his own satisfaction welling up in his chest once again as a third completed strand hovered before him. This one had been on a completely different level of difficulty in its construction considering this was an actual demon he was recreating. Vampires and Werewolves were human in origin, just boasting that little something extra thanks to the supernatural genes introduced to their system by a carrier. In fact, his success in recreating the desired strains for those two was due to him reworking the DNA coding to first resemble the virus responsible for the common cold and then building it from there.

However difficult it may have been, the fox was a being on a mission and his determination had paid off. He wasn't even upset that it took what amounted to several decades thanks to the time distortion within the seal. Being a creature with a body comprised of pure chakra that doesn't age does have its perks after all.

Resting on his haunches, he directed his tails to bring the two virus strains back around to hover on either side of the new Incubus design. He stretched them out, eyeing the qualities of each one. The illusory powers sported by the incubus turned out to be a perfect synchronizing match for the natural allure of a vampire, which he hoped meant that his host would be able to use illusions in his more human forms and provide yet another tool for survival.

With baited breath he set about creating the first test strand…and felt just a hint of dread as it collapsed upon itself. He remained undeterred, reminding himself how long it took just to get this far, and began his next attempt. Time and again he repeated this process. A part of his attention remained on the memories being created by his host, watching his training with approval and noting he had finished gorging himself on those noodles he, Kushina and even Mito had so greatly enjoyed. What the draw could be for such a food he wasn't sure of, seeing how a mere memory of a taste was not as potent as the actual experience he wouldn't be able to have an accurate idea of what ramen really tasted like unless he were to taste it for himself. Such a thing happening was highly unlikely at the moment, so he put it out of his mind as he worked.

Even as his host returned to his domicile, reading a book for a time before heading to bed, Kurama continued with his work. Countless hours he toiled with the conjured strains, mixing and matching to try and find the right combination almost as if trying to put together an enormous jigsaw puzzle without ever looking at the picture it was supposed to form. Finally, it began to come together.

Just as he once hoped when concocting the idea of the third strain, the shapeshifting ability of the Incubus was the perfect balancer between the two forms. It created a molecular structure just unstable enough that it could be consciously reassembled, forming the body of a bipedal wolf or the vampiric hunter of the night. Though the vampire form would most likely have the incubus wings as well, honestly he wouldn't know until the virus was introduced, and his host could experiment. He had created a whole new field of science with this undertaking, which meant experimentation would be a necessary future endeavor.

Musing aside, when the completed strain hovered before his elongated snout he could not help the broad grin he sported. The culmination of what would have been several human lifetimes of work had led this thing's creation and now…it was time for the next part in his plan. Encasing the strand in a thin blanket of his chakra, Kurama directed it toward the seal's physical manifestation. More specifically, he was putting it close to where the seal was designed to siphon off a portion of his chakra and integrate it into his host's body. It seemed a delicious sort of irony to him, using the very thing that kept him imprisoned, and was designed to strengthen the creator's son, to fulfill his own desires. For that reason, he could be forgiven the deep chuckle that shook his frame as he watched the seal absorb his little gift and send it into the chakra network it was connected to. That chuckle became even more pronounced when he realized something else, tonight happened to be full moon.

Several cultures have allotted some responsibility for strange many a strange phenomenon on the phases of a moon. One of the most infamous was the transformation of a werewolf. And now, his new creation would be birthed on such a night. What a day indeed for the chakra beast. Still, his work was not finished just yet. As he felt his little creation begin to spread, he stopped fighting the seal for his own chakra. Released from an originally tight grip, the choppy flow turned into a smooth trickle and he channeled a certain thought into it. It wasn't a desire for hate or destruction, he'd tried that before only to be quite thoroughly rebuffed by the seal. Instead it was a mental picture depicting the forest.

" **The transformation will burn through a lot of energy,"** he reinforced the picture with his words. Offering a direction in what will surely be a wild haze when the transformation took hold. **"Go to the forest. Hunt and feed until you pass out."**

Like a mantra Kurama repeated the phrase, infusing the thoughts into his chakra as it was carried into the body of his host. Feeling the change begin he stopped, his work done for the time being, and let his body once more drop down to lie out on the wet floor. His long tails curled around him like a living blanket and he watched through his link to the child as his new fate unfolded.

 **XXXXX-Naruto-XXXXX**

A sudden bolt of excruciating pain tore the blonde from his restful slumber. Bolting upright in his bed he clutched at his chest, his heart beating at such an intense rate it seemed like it was going to explode out of its spot and shoot across the room. Sweat began pouring out of his skin in the body's attempt to thwart the rising the heat.

In his delirium he moved instinctually toward the place all sick humans aim for. His shoulder slammed into the bathroom's door, not even realizing the cracks spreading from the contact point as he moved in and knelt before the toilet. His hands gripped either side of the porcelain throne just in time as all the ramen he had eaten before rushed up his throat and deposited itself in the presented bowl.

He didn't know how long he bent over the toilet, but it took some time before the heaving would subside. Groaning he forced himself to stand, unsure steps carrying him to the sink to run some water. Hands reached out to cup the water but froze when he actually paid attention to them. Before his own eyes the slightly tanned skin he was used to seeing was being overtaken by splotches of deep red. Worried eyes turned upward to stare at the reflection in the cracked mirror and found the same red coloring spreading across his face. But the most concerning was the red bleeding into his eyes from the black pupil. Purest of sapphire was slowly drowning in bloody crimson as he watched.

And as panic began to set in, the pain erupted. Like someone had dipped his nerves into lava his entire body _burned_ , such intensity forcing him to seize up and choke on the scream he was about to let out. An urge pressed into his mind. He needed to leave, to get away from here. Find solitude. Safety.

Stumbling out of the bathroom his eyes locked onto the closed balcony doors and he aimed for them. Not stopping to think about shoes or clothes he simply wrenched them open and stepped outside in naught but his boxers. The cool evening air against his skin was a temporary balm to the heat inflicted upon him by his own body and the deep breath he took soothed his throat. It lasted only so long before the suffering returned anew and the urge to leave increased tenfold.

Muscle memory born from countless late days at the academy sent Naruto leaping toward the rooftop across the street but the snapping of bone upon landing sent him rolling in a painful landing. Glancing at his feet his face would have gone pale if it weren't unnaturally red. Before his eyes his feet seemed to be constricting, bones snapping, rearranging and healing into bigger, wider ones.

Tears spilled out and down his cheeks and the pure terror had him crawling along the rooftop as the desire to escape the village became an all-encompassing need. Forcing himself to his knees he tried to walk, stumbling as bones in his legs, torso and arms followed the lead of his feet. He even felt his teeth and jaw shifting but unseen by him was the red fur sprouting out of his bare back. Starting from the nape of his neck and down his spine it spread outward.

Slowly, conscious thought began to fade. Instinct rose from the shadows of the 'civilized' mind and a new creature was left in the boy's place. Two points began to rise from the shoulder blades, the skin stretching as it tried to contain this unexpected change. With a horrible ripping sound the growths burst through their restrictive prison and there was a moment where all that would have been visible if seen were two long stretches of what appeared to be bone topped with a thumb-like appendage. Then they shuddered, and they began to spread. A joint just below the 'thumb' rotated outward, pulling a webbing of skin along with it to reveal two enormous wings slick with the fluids of the body they had just burst from.

From the lower part of the back something began to sprout just above his rear. Much slower than the wings this single appendage slipped out of the skin. A long, sinuous tail that must have been at least four feet in length and began to sprout its own coat of red fur as soon as it reached its apparent full growth.

A process that appeared to stretch on for an eternity for the one experiencing it, but had only transpired over a matter of a few minutes in reality, ended with a new creature panting on its fur-covered knees. Each breath became less labored, newly shaped lungs growing into their changed form and thus becoming able to pull more air in to fuel the life of the beast they were kept inside. A powerful heart beat within the wide chest, an increasingly steady beat that seemed to soothe the creature.

It shifted, the wings instinctively folding back to remain out of the way as the hybrid creature pushed itself up onto its rear legs, stretching and rolling its shoulders to ease any lingering ache from the change it had suffered. The head of a wolf leaned back, snout in the air and it breathed **deep** tasting the wind as it drifted past stirring its fur. After a prolonged moment it let the air leave its body…and it opened its eyes. Orbs of burning crimson looked upon the world for the first time, watching with detail its original self never experienced before.

The urge to flee, to find food and sanctuary, was temporarily overwhelmed by the sheer **wonder** of seeing the world. A newborn trapped in the body of a monster the world held so many mysteries…and then it heard the scream.

An ear twitched and its snout snapped toward the direction it had come from. A flash of intelligence bolted through its eyes, the subconscious where its original mind was currently buried recognizing the sound and a flood of curiosity and concern washed over any other conscious thought. It needed to know what caused such a sound.

Powerful muscles rippled as the legs crouched, and the rooftop cracked as it kicked out into a leap that carried it high and far. The wings appeared ready to snap out, but some instinct told the beast such an act would end badly. That it did not know how to fly and attempting it now would only end in delay and even possible injury. Legs bent as they met a new rooftop and its clenched fists slammed down to keep it upright upon landing.

Again, it rose to stand at its full height, stepping forward tentatively. Then again. And again, the stride lengthening until it was moving at a fast lope. It reached the edge in seconds and it leapt without thought, clearing the wide street without issue and resuming the same pace flawlessly after its second landing.

It heard the scream again, but the animalistic nature prevented it from recognizing the words. Yet it sensed the urgency and its stride increased until it was a blur in the night. Ears and nose were testing the air, sensing any observers which it moved to avoid until it finally reached the rooftop next to the screams' origin. This time its wings did snap out, the skin between the long 'fingers' catching the air like a parachute and arresting the forward momentum it had built up. This allowed it to land with barely any sound, dropping its torso forward to walk on its hands and feet.

Thick skin on the contact points muffled sound and it lowered itself further, pulling its wings close against its back to further hide itself. Moving toward the edge it slowly peeked over, finding a sight that stirred something deep within.

A person, their white hair reflecting the moonlight in such a way that it was difficult for the beast to tear its burning gaze from. Nostrils flexed, and it detected a scent it did not know yet recognized immediately…a female. She smelled of crisp air, not the heavy wood of the forest but open air with an almost perpetual chill. A hint of mint laced the air each time she breathed in those quick gasps. But beneath all of that there was a smell that called out to it in a way none of the others did. The smell spoke of fear, and it awoke within the observer and protective instinct that urged it to act.

Her assaulters, however, smelled of nothing. There was no emotion, no smell to give any indication of where they might have come from. An unnatural void that sent the hackles of the predator rising. The three must die, it decided. It glanced back toward the female and noticed the darkness of the alleyway further behind her. Eyes hundreds of times stronger than a human saw through the darkness to see yet another figure crouched seemingly out of sight behind her. Suspicion urged it to breathe deeply in through the nose and immediately it was able to sense two more voids. One was the figure hidden from regular sight as it had expected, but the other was on the rooftop with it. The only thing keeping them from seeing each other was the small building that had been put on top of the one they were on. A roof shed of some sort perhaps, but it did not matter.

Decision made, the beast drew back from the edge and under the cover of shadow made its way around the shed. Peeking around the far corner it was able to see a human shape stretched out on the floor, its face close to the edge in order to look over as well as observe the area around them in case of any intruders. Unfortunately, its vigilance did not save it. Quiet as the shadows it used to conceal its movement the newborn monster bolted forward, one arm lashing out to wrap its giant fingers around the mask covering the prey's face. The arm snapped back before the human could make even a startled sound and its jaw opened to dig its fangs into its target's throat.

The beast's mind exploded into ecstasy as warm liquid burst from the torn skin and bathed its tongue in unseen crimson. For a moment, all other thoughts were drowned in the onrush of sensation as it held its ever weakening victim, chewing with the strength to rip flesh and splinter bone…until the struggling just stopped. Relaxing its jaws, it gently lowered the new corpse to the ground as its long tongue brushed along bloody jaws searching for just a little more of that glorious taste. Only the sound of stumbled steps brought it crashing back into reality and with a shake of its large head it managed to regain focus on the task at hand.

It sniffed again, finding no other scents or voids on the same level as itself, and crept back to the edge. It was now perched just above the fourth void, its body hidden from the others by shadows. The female was getting closer, still oblivious to the danger behind due to the obvious one in front of her. It knew immediately she would be too close if it hesitated so it stood, paused just long enough to reaffirm its target…and stepped off the edge.

It experienced the odd joy of freefall for a moment or two, and then with a thundering crash it landed directly onto the hidden human. Bone crunched beneath its considerable weight, the human's head crushed like a fruit beneath one of its feet. Death was instantaneous, as was the shriek from the girl when she heard the landing.

All four humans froze, the dim light of a streetlamp at the alley's mouth not quite reaching far enough to illuminate this stranger as it crouched in the shadows. Slowly, the mass began to shift. Towering above them, wings spread out to add a further intimidating sight and from the darkness that must have been its head two orbs of burning red stared into the holes of the masks covering the three scent voids. A rumbling growl drifted out from the darkness, shooting past all the training in the scent voids and touching on an instinct buried deep within their subconscious. It was the voice of the hunter, calling them prey. They stood before a beast of power and were found to be weak.

It lasted only a moment and then training reasserted itself. Quick as humanely possible hands moved, gleaming metal sent cutting through the air aimed at assumed vital areas. An arm lashed out, catching the female around her waist and pulling her close to the beast as it spun, wrapping leathery wings around her body to further shield her. Metal struck against dense muscle and packed fur, barely earning a grunt as they sunk less than an inch into the target and fell to the asphalt below with a clatter.

The girl seemed too stunned by the speed everything had occurred with to realize her position as the hybrid let her go, turning to face the assailants while crouching protectively. Unable to see their target, the attackers made the only logical decision when faced with such an extreme unknown. The two closest each drew a weapon, something the creature's original persona would have recognized as a tanto but with a flat end in place of the sharp tip they were normally created with. These two moved forward without hesitation, drawing the attention of the strange creature while the third threw a small round object at the ground which erupted into a cloud of smoke upon impact. The beast's sensitive ears picked up the sound of displaced air from a body moving away at high speeds, but it was forced to ignore the fleeing prey by the duo left behind to attack.

The first to close with the new target lashed out with its blade only for it to be blocked by a muscular forearm. The opposite hand lashed out with claws bared, the human managing to step back and thus avoiding being eviscerated but not escaping unscathed. The reinforced vest gave like butter before a hot knife and the claws' tips left gouges in the man's skin.

The second tried to attack the beast from behind while it was seemingly distracted, only to feel something wrapping around his wrist locking it in place. Apparently, the creature's tail was prehensile, as it had snaked around the offending appendage and jerked downward. The sudden motion through the masked man off balance and left him open for a backhand swing that crashed into the hardened material covering his face. It cracked like it was made of thin ice and the sound of bones in the neck snapping as the momentum jerked his head to the side. He fell into a boneless heap seconds later leaving his wounded partner to deal with their slayer alone.

Knowing he was most likely going to die, the remaining attacker brought his hands together and formed a quick series of signs. This sudden act confused the instinct-driven predator and caused it to hesitate just long enough for him to finish and the result was his body becoming enshrouded in an unnatural blue flame. As if this were some sort of trigger, the corpses of his former companions were set alight and red eyes watched as they were burned to ash in a matter of moments. Even the man who activated this chain of events never uttered a sound, seemingly just accepting his fate as the cobalt fire consumed him.

Sensing there was no fight left, the creature sniffed once to search for any further threat. Finding none, it turned back to the female it had saved and found her sitting on the ground looking up to meet its gaze. It leaned forward as if searching for something, noticing the slight glaze in her eyes as if she were struggling to focus. Unknown to the hybrid, the girl saw the crimson of its eyes fade for just a moment and she was able to see eyes of the purest blue she had ever seen. The moment passed, the crimson returned, and the creature threw its head back, letting out a howl that echoed in the close confines of the alley and out over the village. Far out into the forest there was a roar of a great beast as if answering a challenge and even howls like the one it let out sang as if in a song only they knew. The world around them seemed to pause, the echoes and answers the only sounds beyond her own breathing that seemed to reach her ears…and then the wolf-like head lowered to allow burning eyes of ruby to meet with emerald. It gave a brief nod before spinning around and bounding toward the alley's mouth where it leaped to the roof across the street and vanished from her sight.

Moments later four figures appeared, each dressed in similar combat gear and sporting their own masks. Unlike the mostly blank masks worn by those who attacked her, however, these were marked to resemble various animals. She had enough mental strength left to realize her savior must have used that howl to draw them here before feeling her body and mind succumb to the combination of stress and the drug she had been slipped. Just before she fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness she could have sworn she heard the howl one last time.

 **And CUT!**

 **There you have it folks, the new chapter. Those returning will notice there isn't a huge difference between the original and this, more detail a little fleshed out in parts. Also, in the original I covered the morning after but since I hit fourteen pages I decided to flesh that out more in the next chapter.**

 **I'm going to leave the original up, just so others can compare because if there's one thing I actually like it is constructive criticism. After all, how do I expect to get better if I don't see what's wrong in the first place.**

 **Please note that I said "constructive criticism." This means if there is something you do not like, please state what it is and give a reason for it. Someone going 'Your story sucks' but not saying what is the issue will not allow me to fix what I am doing wrong. Thus you do not get a better product and I don't get to improve at all which I would greatly like to do.**

 **This does not mean I expect to please everyone, that is just not possible. Still, I hope a majority of readers enjoy the experience.**

 **Anyway, I'll quit jaw-jacking (or whatever you call the typing equivalent) and let y'all continue on your way. Hope to see you on the next chapter but until then: Yurei King signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FEAR NOT MY READERS! Yes, it is I, ME. Lady Luck fickle lover that she is has not yet deemed to lead me to my end just yet, and I have returned with another chapter for your reading enjoyment. Well, I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading it.**

 **Well my intro out of the way, welcome one and all to the new chapter of Haiburiddo Shinobi. Here we see direct aftermath of Kurama's meddling upon the world, or at least a few people so far.**

 **I shan't hold anyone up any longer so for I simply say: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter Two: Aftermath**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HIRUZEN?!" The cry was practically that of a berserker and shook the walls of the hospital its originator was standing in. Said origin was a man six and a half feet tall and sporting a wide frame of rippling muscle beneath his dark skin. His face was a model in fury with dark eyes glaring into the impassive face of the Sandaime Hokage. "YOU INVITE US FOR A SECOND TIME AND AGAIN YOU BETRAY THE TRUST WE SHOW!"

"I have done no such thing," the elder, and shorter, of the two was a picture of opposites compared to the man before him. One boiled with rage just waiting to be unleashed like a fire on the edge of running out of control. The other stood seemingly at ease, hands clasped behind his back and expression neutral as he turned to look through a window in the door next to them. "Neither of us know what happened because the young lady has been asleep since we both got here." He turned to meet the glare once again and his voice when he next spoke oozed a chill that could have made an iceberg jealous. "Before you think of doing something foolish I suggest you get your composure and cease making such baseless accusations."

"Baseless?!" the angered voice dropped below a shout but was still far above the appropriate inside level. "Your village has already proved to be untrustworthy when proposing peace." A meaty finger was jabbed at Hiruzen's face though it seemed to barely phase him. "Your Hyuga leader **murdered** one of my men and the **only** reason I considered going along with this **farce** is because my Daimyo ordered it! And it's those same orders that are the only thing staying my demand of retribution."

Hiruzen blinked once…twice…and then a heavy pressure fell over the hallway. The air stirred around the man and he seemed to grow before the younger counterpart. "Do not take that tone with **me** A of Kumogakure." Despite the shift in atmosphere the man heralded by many as the Professor did not raise his voice a decibel above what he had used for the entirety of the earlier conversation. The cold manner seemed to lance straight through the rage of the Raikage and forcing him to take an involuntary step back. "You and I both know what your shinobi was doing in the Hyuga compound that night and I only put up with that stupid cover story of yours because I did not wish to go to war after the devastation of both the last one and the later attack of the biju. Before you go about making threats I urge you to consider your location and consider that your continued breathing within **my** city is at my own order."

The aura of power vanished from around the man and his tone returned once more to its neutral state as he continued without giving the meathead a chance to reply. "Now then, one of my best trackers has begun following young Mabuti's scent back to the scene where…whatever happened to her happened. I had come here to tell you of that and await their report. Once we hear the information we can decide where we go from there."

A took his turn to blink, but when he seemed ready to bow up and shout again Hiruzen turned to walk a few steps away, stopped to put his back to the wall and stared at the opposite wall never once looking to his fellow Kage again. This was something A had not experienced since his father if he bothered to remember. The Yondaime Raikage had a reputation that made him seen as impulsive and loud as the boar his large golden buckle was fashioned to resemble. His aids would attempt to placate his infamous temper and some even matched it giving him an outlet. But his father had two responses, pound the rambunctious son into submission or ignore him in order to do whatever work he was working on at the time.

It was off putting to be so dismissed and actually stole a lot of wind out of the irate man's sails from whiplash. The pause this gave actually provided the time for what Hiruzen had said to reach the not as exercised part of his mind that provided logical thought. _We are in the middle of Konohagakure,_ it whispered to him. _Not only is their own leader right next to me, I have an unconscious youngling, plus her team and my bodyguards. Strong we may be, but even a kage would eventually fall._

No matter how much it rankled his need for an outlet, A forced himself to breathe deeply and let it out. He would keep his temper in check for the time being. But if he even got an inkling that Hiruzen had ordered some sort of betrayal as retribution for the twist he'd tried last time then it would mean war. With a growl he moved to lean against the wall.

For a time, they stood in tense silence, most of the staff avoiding the area save when necessary to complete their duties. Into this tense atmosphere stepped a young nurse from the room A's kunoichi was being kept in. She nervously stepped to her village's leader. "She's stabilized Hokage-sama," she began looking down at the clipboard clutched in her hands. "She wasn't hurt but we ran some blood tests and found a sedative in her bloodstream along with a muscle relaxant and what appears to be a mild hallucinogen. We administered antidotes for the last one and the other two just need time to wear off. It appears she won't suffer any negative reactions from them and just needs a few hours rest though the doctor may wish to keep her overnight just to monitor her in case something unexpected happens."

Hiruzen nodded, the tension from his body disappearing like it had been whisked away by a strong wind and his lips curling into an almost grandfatherly smile. "Thank you, Kimiko," he replied. "Are we free to enter the room now?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well, continue about your duties we will be sure to call if assistance is required." She nodded and walked away. Hiruzen watches her leave, ignoring the Raikage as he steps into the room with a huff and leaves it open behind him. Neither saw the smiles drop as a flash of emotion shot across his eyes before schooling his features and looking into the room. A had moved next to the bed, his large frame looming over the sleeping girl and his back to the doorway as he seemed to be deciding what to do. He stood there a few moments longer before the tension seemed to ease before shaking himself and moving to let his massive frame drop into a chair not nearly large enough to match his size. The creaking wood seemed fit to collapse, but fortunately managed to hold firm.

Hiruzen was pulled from his observations by the sound do movement, looking out the corner of his eye as a new figure moved to join him in the hallway. "Hokage-sama," the dog-masked Anbu began whilst kneeling before his leader.

"Inu, Report."

"I and the pack investigated the site as ordered," he began without looking up. "The scents were greatly muddled due to the burning of the bodies. We did find the smell of a great beast though it does not match the smell of anything they recognize."

The veteran frowned, beginning to stroke his beard as he pondered the information. He was also well aware of A watching as subtly as the man was capable so considered his words carefully. "Were you able to track the creature?"

"Yes sir, the trail leads toward the forest to the north. We are following it now."

"Then stay close," he ordered what he now knew to be a shadow clone. "Let me know as soon as you have a report." Inu acknowledged the order with a nod before stepping into a guard position next to the doorway while Hiruzen stepped through. He shared a nod with the other conscious occupant and moved to sit in the other available chair. They continued in mostly silence, broken only by the occasional clearing of a throat and the constant beeping of the heart monitor, waiting for further news.

 **XXXXX**

The original Inu leaped from the wall's apex and into the branches of the closest tree. All around him the eight members of his summoned pack landed, looking to him for further orders. "Basic tracking formation," he ordered from behind the mask. "Spear Maneuver and stay within sight. We don't know what we're hunting so be ready to act."

To those unfamiliar with the nature of summoned creatures the pack would appear to simply be a group of animals dressed in varying clothes. But the smallest of the group, a pug with a permanently serious expression due to the nature of his snout, nodded and opened his mouth. "Got it."

The pug leaped forward, the dogs falling into an arrowhead formation with Inu moving a few feet behind. Behind the holes in the mask, mismatched eyes scanned the area and his escort team, searching for any signs of warning from the canines but found none. They traveled in this manner for several minutes before the brown pug spoke again.

"Scent is changing," he called back to his summoner.

"Changing how?"

"The wild predator traces are getting weaker," this time it was one of the others, resembling a greyhound in appearance, that answered. "It's more subdued but still carries undertones of danger."

"It's also a lot stronger," the dog to his left called out, the oval sunglasses perched on his nose seemingly stuck to his face as he bounced from branch to branch. "We're getting close." Their pace increased and at some unknown signal split off from Inu save for the pug who leaped high, falling down at just the right moment to land on his summoner's shoulder.

"Straight ahead," he groused in the silver-haired man's ear. "Judging by the scent's potency approximately three hundred meters." Inu nodded and put on the speed, crossing the distance in no time. But all forward momentum was stopped when he locked eyes on the clearing where the scent ended.

It was a small space, maybe large enough to fit a cottage if one were to think of building here, but instead of a small flowered haven or just leaf-strewn gap in the trees he found a massacre. Squirrels, rabbits, deer and even one of the large boars that called the forest home lay scattered about the space. Hides ripped open by claws or teeth and blood pooling around the cold husks of former living beings. But that was not what held Inu's attention so completely.

No, his eyes remained solely locked upon the one human body that lay in the clearing. Sprawled out face down, a main of wild blonde hair stained with the dark red of dried blood he lay in, the newcomer onto the scene was just barely able to make out the three dark marks spreading across the one visible cheek of the sleeper from the distance between them. The Sharingan hidden by his mask was able to pick out the slight movement of the hairs and grass next to his face moving in the gentle breeze of steady breathes which confirmed for him that Naruto was, indeed, merely asleep.

Inu didn't move to approach, instead raising one hand and snapping twice. He waited three seconds and then made a wide sweeping motion with the same hand. As his pack had many times before he knew they were moving unseen in the brush around them, establishing a protective perimeter while also searching for any other foreign scents. Instructions being given his head turned slightly to the one canine still with him. "What've you got Pakkun?"

The pug lifted his nose and breathed deeply. "It's the fox boy alright," he reported. "Now that we're closer I can smell the chakra mixed with his own but that's the only thing normal about it." There was a pause, as if the dog was trying to find the right words to convey what he was sensing. He smells more heavily of canine but not like a fox, more like the big wolves we clashed with in **Mori no Kuni**. The wild of the forest, but it's mixed with…pheromones."

Knowing what pheromones were to animals this intrigued the shinobi. "What are the pheromones making your instincts say?"

"Alpha," he replied, entire body going tense. "Not just any alpha, he's a fledgling apex." Eyes widened behind the expressionless dog visage on the mask. "Yeah, this kid…whatever happened last night woke something **dangerous** in him. If we weren't a more intelligent breed I wouldn't be able to come anywhere close to this place once I smelled him. It'd be the equivalent of disturbing a sleeping dire bear."

Hearing the name of the creature they had encountered on a mission in Kumo only multiplied the unease the human felt for the whole situation. Still, he needed to check on the boy and so decided his next move. "Withdraw to the perimeter," he ordered. "Send Bull to me, I may need the muscle."

Once his primary tracker and messenger leaped from his shoulder to disappear into the branches to the right, Inu raised one hand, extending the index and middle finger while flaring his chakra. There was a pop of displaced air and smoke erupted next to him. It vanished seconds later to reveal an identical copy of the caster crouched in the exact same position. The copy was the one to drop to the ground, feet touching and making almost no sound at all just as a bulldog half Inu's height at the shoulder stepped out of the shadows. Neither said a word, simply sharing a nod between them before moving out into the clearing.

Bull kept some distance from the boy while Inu approached. The muscle of the ninken team moved to the other side of Naruto, crouched and ready to strike should the blonde make any sudden aggressive movements. Inu's clone nodded again, drawing the tanto strapped at his shoulder and holding it ready while the left hand reached out to place fingers against his target's neck. It didn't take long to find the pulsing of blood under the skin and a quick poke didn't stir or cause any twitching. He was alive, and he wasn't faking sleep to draw in an enemy.

The copy waved to his creator, who nodded and moved to join them. The rest of the pack stepped into visual range, facing their sides to clearing so they could turn to look either within for further orders or without in case of sudden threats arriving. Inu didn't hesitate once reaching his occasional charge's form, stooping low to pick him up and throw him over a shoulder before nodding to the clone and giving a sharp whistle as he turned to begin retracing his steps back to the village.

The dogs moved as the well-oiled team they had become, falling into the same arrow formation around their summoner. The clone was at his side in an instant, only dispelling once they reached the wall and his creator opened one of the hidden passages through the large barrier created specifically for departing and returning black operatives. Each of the pack received a scratch behind the ears and a promise of food when his shift ended before the summoning was dispelled, sending them back to the homeland of the Inu Summon Tribe and then the clone vanished in a puff of smoke identical to the one that had birthed it, sending its information back to the clone at their commander's side.

Said clone stiffened as the rush of knowledge surged into his consciousness and he turned to address the other men in the room. "Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama, I have a report. The pack followed the scent to a clearing far outside the village's walls. They found the remains of forest animals scattered around the area and a civilian well known among the populace was lying among them middle naked and unconscious. The animals appeared to have been killed for food, as their bodies were missing large chunks. The civilian is being brought to the hospital as we speak and should be arriving in a manner of minutes."

Hiruzen nodded. "And the beast?"

"There was no sign sir, and no trail of the scent leaving the area could be found."

"Very well, go find one of the nurses. Have them prepare one of the rooms next to this one to receive a patient. Then send word for Inoichi Yamanaka. His shift in the department has ended so he should be on his way home. He is to report here and examine the civilian's memories as soon as possible."

"Understood sir." The clone stepped out, offering a small bow to the village leaders before closing the door and moving to do as bid.

Keen ears of the veterans picked up the sound of movements in the next room minutes later. Muffled voices giving and acknowledging orders, feet against tile, equipment moving and finally the sound of another heart monitor declaring a new patient was being treated. Hiruzen looked to A. "I will meet Inoichi in the hallway and we will see what the civilian knows. Please wait here, one of the nurses will be coming through to offer some refreshments. Would you like something to read while you are waiting?"

The mountain of muscle and attitude shook his head and with a flick of his wrist an object was launched from the inside of his sleeve. Hiruzen tensed momentarily, but his eyes widened when the object was caught in the large hands of its owner and was revealed to be a book. A small book bound in an orange cover that the fire shadow knew **very** well.

"I don't get that many chances to read it at home," A explained with the smallest of smirks towards his counterpart. "Mabui's mother—" he nodded toward the girl still asleep in the bed "— is my secretary and isn't a fan of the series' author, so I try not to have it out around her lest I suffer the paperwork she would rain down on my head."

An identical copy of the book was drawn from Hiruzen's robe. "I see we might just get along when all this is done afterward A-dono," he said. "After all, we both seem to have great taste in literature." The two shared a chuckle, welcoming this small break in the tension that had hovered between them since first exchanging words this morning. Things were far from settled between them, but it seemed to be a step in the right direction at least. He returned the book to its special pouch and left the Raikage to his reading, closing the door as he stepped out.

Seeing the hallway was empty, he bowed his head and frowned. The forward point of his hat cast a shadow over his eyes but if any had seen him now they could tell by the shift in his stance that something was off. His shoulders squared, muscles tensed and fists clenched as he finally allowed the rage that bubbled in his heart a moment to flow freely…and then it was gone. Like a candle's flame it was snuffed out and the neutral expression returned as he turned and moved down the hallway. He stopped at the door to the next room where he could see the patient, and his eyes widened when he recognized the bed's occupant but that was his only physical reaction.

After ordering the nurse to send word once the Yamanaka patriarch had arrived he continued on his original path. Taking a stairwell to the next floor down he slipped out without a word and moved to the nearest vacant room. Pressing his ear to the door allowed him to hear the subtle movements inside and with his suspicions confirmed he wrenched it open, stepped inside and slammed it closed.

Within the room the nurse that had reported to the kage before was lying unconscious upon the bed and a figure had just spun from where he stood over it. The man bore no mask but was dressed in the clothing of an Anbu. Without the hood they all wore to cover their hair to obscure it his auburn hair was plain to see, and even though he had most definitely not been expecting this sudden turn of events there was no fear or surprise in the auburn eyes that stared back into Hiruzen's own nor did his facial expression change.

Hiruzen, on the other hand, was a study in cold fury. A haze of light blue chakra drifted off his skin and his clothes fluttered as if caught by a light breeze which should have been impossible given their was no open window in the room. "I see Danzo has once again neglected to follow orders when they are given," his voice as he spoke was almost nonchalant as he spoke. The man made no sound or gave any indication he was intending to respond, simply remaining on guard for any aggressive movement. However, he did not even see the kage move before he felt a vice clamping around his throat, another hand smacking the flat-tipped tanto out of his hand as he was lifted into the air.

"I allow your owner to operate in the shadows because such a thing is _necessary_ if we are to avoid being stabbed in the back," his captor spoke in a seemingly calm manner. With dismissive ease his free hand moved again, plucking all weapon pouches from his prisoner. It then reached into the folds of his armor and withdrew holding a pair of glass vials containing a dark red liquid. "An evil I am loathe to acknowledge but truth is not always an easy pill to swallow."

Wrinkled fingers curled around their prize, and then an angry red and orange light danced from within the cracks between them. When they opened again, a blackened husk of melted glass covered in soot fell to the ground and bounced away across the tile. "I gave express bloody orders that the delegates from Kumo were to be left _**alone**_ ," the voice became a growl as he drew in the young man to glare directly into his eyes. In that moment, Hiruzen saw the first flicker of true fear as the light struggles he gave to his capture grew just slightly more intense. "And that old fool decided to disobey me yet again. Deliver this message to him for me Fu Yamanaka. Tell him these exact words. You have overstepped your bounds old friend. Tonight. Alone. We will discuss more then. Is that understood?"

The grip loosened just enough to allow the man to draw a much-needed, and appreciated, breath. It was not enough to allow him to speak. Nodding was the only option available to him and he did so. Hiruzen let his grip relax completely and Fu dropped to the floor in a heap, scrambling to his feet and without so much as a glance to his discarded gear he bolted to the window, threw it open, and jumped out into the sunlight.

Hiruzen watched him go before wiping the hand he had used to hold the operative against his robes and moving to check on the nurse still lying on the bed. A brief touch to her neck revealed that her pulse was even, she was simply unconscious after being used as a host for the Yamanaka technique, something he had seen often enough to diagnose. Knowing she would have no recollection of what had recently transpired he closed the window and stepped back out into the hallway from where he began his return to the floor above to check on the boy that had been like a grandson to him and was currently occupying the room next to the kunoichi from Kumogakure.

He recognized that shade of blonde hair immediately, but what was unfamiliar about it was the fact it had grown quite long. If the boy were standing he would suspected it would reach to the point between his shoulder blades in the middle of his upper back and it was now streaked with hints of red. Eyes the color of obsidian narrowed as that last point was recognized by his mind, red on Naruto in any form made him instantly suspect the beast inside of him. Next, they settled on the marks across his cheeks, making note of the fact they had grown broader and easier to identify, while any signs of baby fat had vanished from his features, leaving him with strong jaw and cheekbones.

The last thing he noticed was that his body was longer, meaning he had experienced some sort of extreme growth spurt. He would easily be considered the tallest in his class from now on. He left off any other observations for the moment to look up and examine the heart monitor. What he found left him concerned, the rate his heart was beating didn't seem right.

The doctor that had been going about his business when Hiruzen stepped in nodded when the point was made aloud. "I have gone over his medical charts Hokage-sama," he began. "Uzumaki has always possessed a higher heart rate than others his age, along with a metabolism that is high even for someone living a shinobi lifestyle. Now his heart is like a machine and we'll be needing to change his IV bag a lot sooner than we expected."

He handed over the clipboard for the leader's perusal while continuing his report. "We've taken a few samples of blood to the lab. Inu reported having found him around a few animal carcasses and he was covered in blood when brought in, so we want to make sure there aren't any diseases he may have caught. As things appear he is only suffering from a case of severe physical and chakra exhaustion. His IV has been laced with the usual chakra recovery supplements and nutrients so that will be taken care of with time and a little rest. Would you like to wake him?"

Hiruzen had nodded along with the man, eyes moving from the clipboard to Naruto and back again several times as he processed both the written and spoken words before handing it back and stepping over to the chair at the bed's side. "No, let him rest for now. Inform the Raikage in the next room where I am before returning to your duties." The doctor nodded and stepped through the door. Only then did the shadow in the corner move and Inu stepped out into view, kneeling next to his commander. "Go to the Inuzuka and Aburame Clans," he ordered. "Create a tracking team and return to where you found Naruto. Find any clues you can. I want answers."

The dog summoner nodded and left without a word, leaving Hiruzen alone save for the unconscious host of a malevolent being of pure chakra and the beeping of a heart monitor. With a sigh he pulled out his own orange book and began to read, hoping it would help him to relax since there was no smoking allowed in the hospital.

 **XXXXX—XXXXX**

Naruto had grown accustomed to waking in strange places in his short time among the living. After being kicked from the orphanage he had taken shelter wherever he could, often times in the forest away from the disease and grime of back streets and such, and after deciding to become a shinobi he had taken to training his body beyond the point of exhaustion and collapsing where it finally gave out. After waking he would hunt down some form of food wherever he could find it and go right back to the grind, either that or playing pranks as a way to break up the monotony a little.

So, when he finally came to and found himself half submerged in a layer of dirty water over an even more soiled tile floor, his first thought was that he had done something similar again. Flickering lights in the walls cast a pale yellow glow on the hallway, contrasting against the shadows to create a truly hopeless sight.

Naruto ignored most of this for the throbbing in his head as he sat up with a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. "A sewer?" he questioned aloud but shook his head after sniffing the air. "No, it doesn't smell like one and there's no lights down in Konoha's anyway." He couldn't see any windows and all he smelled was damp earth and mildew…maybe hearing could give him a clue. Let his eyes close he focused on his ears, trying to find any sound beyond the dripping of water. It took time, but eventually he was able to discern a low sound like moving air through a confined space above his head. Opening his eyes to investigate he found two pipes bolted into the wall.

However, unlike the rusted pipes he expected of such an area…these were made of what appeared to be glass. And through that glass he was able to see two different energies rushing along their length, setting them with such an eye-catching glow he couldn't believe he had missed them until just now.

The thinner of the two glowed blue a few shades lighter than his own eyes and moved like the wind through its transparent prison. In the seconds he watched it, Naruto could also see a few bands of heavier purple moving among the lighter strands. In contrast to its partner, the larger contained a thick red miasma that moved like slow flowing water.

A glance to the left wall showed a mirror pair of pipes. However, while the contents of the right side flowed away from where Naruto still sat on the waterlogged floor…the left side moved toward and beyond him. Curious he stood to examine them closer…but something seemed strange. He raised a hand to shake off the water droplets he expected to be there after just leaving the water only to find it completely dry. There was not even a lingering coolness from the recent contact with the liquid.

"That's odd." He could still feel the water pooling around his ankles and lifted one foot from the water. No droplets left his sandals to rejoin the water, once again it was as if they had never touched each other. "Really odd."

He let the foot drop and began examining the walls again, looking for any sign of direction. He found none. There were no lines on the floor like in the hospital to make it easier to find different sections, no signs hanging on the walls or from the ceiling pointing where a certain place could be found. Nothing but a hallway that was eventually swallowed by the darkness in front of and behind him that he couldn't pierce no matter how far he tried to look or long he watched either direction.

A sudden sound from behind made the student turn, crouching low to the ground to limit his silhouette and looking for danger. It came from deep in the darkness beyond him, bouncing off the stone walls in an echo that shook the ground, a deep, rumbling growl that burrowed through the reason and thought of the blonde and triggered animal instincts he wasn't even aware of having before this very moment.

" **Come,"** the growl transitioned into that one word, a command he found his body moving to obey even before his mind could recognize it. Finding himself standing he ground his teeth and halted himself from taking another step. **"I am** _ **tired**_ **boy,"** the voices source seemed to have sensed his hesitation. **"Come here so I can at least keep you from getting yourself killed when you wake up and then I can finally rest."**

Instead of following the directions of this strange voice Naruto made to turn and run the other direction, put as much distance between them as he could, only to run face first into a wall that had sprung up without sound or any other indication of its moving. **"I do not have much control here beyond my position, but I have enough to get the point across,"** the voice called again. **"Now. Come! HERE!"**

The world jerked, and Naruto stumbled. He reached out to steady himself on the new wall but found it gone. In fact, the entire hallway was gone. Righting himself he looked up, seeing a doorway set into a far wall with a hall similar to where he had just been leading further away, but he was now in a wide open space…and he could hear what appeared to be the breathing of some massive creature not far behind him. Not seeing any choice now, he turned fully to face whatever lay in waiting.

What his eyes found was a pair of barred doors like those befitting a prison cell, but much taller than any he'd ever seen. So tall that he found himself wondering if the Hokage Monument could have been moved through there if someone had managed to find a way to do so. Behind these doors a black void stretched, blacker than night on a new moon and he was unable to pick out anything…until he looked farther up.

Burning like the coals of a fire were two massive eyes, each taller and longer than his height and boasting narrows slits for pupils. A new glow began to appear soon after he noticed the eyes, spreading in a mixture of crimson and burning white to reveal a mouth of sharp teeth in a grin that chilled the human's blood as he watched them come into view.

" **Finally,"** the beast growled, shifting to lay down on crossed paws Naruto was only just seeing as the soft red light began to travel out from its facial features and revealing more of its body. Movement far beyond the creature caught his eyes and they widened to the size of dinner plates upon finding himself staring at nine impossibly long tails writhing like snakes to disappear further into the darkness. **"Pay attention boy."**

Once again, the two locked gazes as what he now realized was a massive fox continued to speak. **"Yes, before you start going into a panic attack I am what you humans have taken to calling the Kyubi. I am sealed inside of you on the night of your birth and if you want I'll explain more of that stuff later. I don't want to spend much more time awake because I have spent the equivalent of decades ensuring our survival not to mention making sure your body didn't break down last night."**

The Kyubi was forced to pause when the irresistible urge to yawn overtook him, stretching his mouth wide and showing off a view Naruto would forever claim to have been happy to never see again. **"Ugh, it seems I am more tired than I even realized. Alright…I think I have a way to make this easier for both of us. I am going to put you into a deep sleep for twelve hours. That time will allow both me and your body the rest we need to recuperate after the ordeal. When you wake again, you will most likely be in the hospital as I felt your body being moved earlier. Once you get some sense of bearings you are to find that grandfather Hokage of yours if he isn't in the room with you. Explain to him that you met me, and that I am willing to allow a member of the clan of mindwalkers to bring him in here so that I might explain. It's too complicated to pass on through you and if we give him the wrong impression it just might lead to your memories being sealed and my own bonds increased to even worse levels."**

"WAIT!" Naruto waved both hands in front of his face before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hold on a second please. This is…what the hell is going on?"

" **I told you I don't have the energy to go into a full discussion about this,"** the fox growled in obvious irritation. **"Chakra wise I may not be having difficulty, but my concentration is shot from the work I put into your body."** Closing his eyes, the fox gave one last parting comment. **"I have established a mental link between us meaning I'll be able to speak to you without dragging you in here. Just in case you're as daft as your memories leave me believing you to be that will allow me to reiterate the points I made earlier. Now go to sleep."**

Quicker than Naruto could react one of those long tails shot out, enough of its length reaching just far enough to tap the blonde's forehead. There was a pulse of energy and a warmth against the flesh where contact was made, and then the mental representation of Naruto's consciousness vanished from the mindscape as his mind was forced into the deepest sleep he had ever experienced. The Kyubi was not long behind his host, closing his great red eyes and allowing himself to relax in the first time in years, it would be some time before either of them were fit to speak with anyone.

 **XXXXX—XXXXX**

The sun was just beginning to set when Hiruzen finally left the hospital. The girl had woken some hours earlier and what she told both leaders had only served to pour oil onto the fire that raged behind the stoic expression he forced his features to outwardly show. Inoichi Yamanka had been present and with a quick scan using his clan's techniques showed there was no traces of illusions altering her perception of the events, which served to only further increase the unease the Sarutobi Patriarch had felt. His acting hadn't fooled A who had confronted him away from the room where Mabui, as he had learned the girl was named, was still resting.

"You know who did this." It was not a question, nor was it spoken in the same aggressive tone he had used earlier that morning. It seemed the way Hiruzen had acted in the face of such attitude had garnered some respect from the meathead.

Realizing such, Hiruzen saw no reason not to give him at least a certain level of honesty. "I do. I had thought their commander to be sensible about his decisions but doing something like this has left my confidence in him greatly shaken." He turned to look at a nearby window. "He was already on thin ice and now doing something like this…no matter." He shook his head. "I find myself needing to distract myself from the dramatic turn this day has thrown into my life. I remember seeing a particularly stubborn weed in my garden earlier, if you'll excuse me I would like to solve that little issue before it spreads even farther."

A had nodded. "Let me know if you need help taking care of the stray." With that last parting comment he let the elder go without asking any other questions, simply returning to the room where Mabui was going to be kept overnight. Using tricks of stealth learned from decades at his chosen profession, Hiruzen reached the training grounds specifically designed for use by the Hokage without any escort. The privacy barrier was raised, meaning his guest had been courteous enough to arrive before him. A quick handsign opened a hole in the shimmering dome which he stepped through and allowed to seal itself once again once on the other side.

His gaze immediately fell upon the man standing not far from his entry. Around the same height as himself when standing straight, he was in much worse physical appearance. One eye covered in bandages, slightly hunched shoulders and leaning on a cane with his one visible arm, Danzo Shimura was not the picture one might have envisioned if one were asked to imagine a spy master. But to the few who truly knew him, he was a dangerous man who played on misdirection and other such trickery to have just that very effect. Those who found themselves on the opposite end of any sort of battlefield were doomed should they underestimate him simply on appearances alone.

"You summoned me Hokage-sama," his voice was rasped, as if he did not speak often.

"Yes Danzo," Hiruzen clasped his hands behind his back and regarded his old teammate with a stern gaze. "Would you care to explain the reason behind committing treason?"

Instead of tensing or acting defensive like many would have expected from such a statement, the old councilor tilted his head to the side and frowned. "Treason?"

"What else would you call deliberately disobeying the orders of your commander?"

"Plausible deniability." No sooner had the words left the man's lips before he had to tilt his head to avoid being stabbed by the kunai flung by the Hokage. "I take it you do not agree."

"I realize the kinds of advantages we could gain from studying and obtaining that girl's clan techniques are a tempting prize…but I ordered you specifically that no actions were to be taken toward any members of the party from Kumogakure. The _**only**_ reason I am not disposing of you and putting someone more capable of listening when given orders is because I do not have the time to bring them in on the shared secrets we have right now."

The frown Danzo had worn for most of his life deepened. "Something else happened didn't it?"

"I have already made it known I have no patience for playing coy old friend, it is in your best interest to stop doing so."

"Fine, what is it you plan to do about the werewolf?"

"We don't even know if that was a true werewolf or someone using some sort of transformation technique to stir up trouble. We already established with the few tribes left in existence that our territories are off limits which most likely we means we have a stray." He sighed. "You most likely have already begun to investigate so I am simply ordering you to keep me informed. If you find proof that it isn't a stray, if there is a rouge pack breaking the accords then you have permission to deal with it."

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed. "Deal with this _covertly_ Danzo. Last thing we need is the daimyo finding out about such things. We've kept the leaders of countries in the dark for a reason." The bandage-wrapped man nodded and turned to leave when Danzo called out again. "Trying to steal the Sharingan in Kakashi's head, the Uchiha Massacre and don't think yourself so clever to think I don't know about what you've done to yourself."

The aura that fell upon the war hawk's shoulders made what A experienced seem like a summer breeze and it made the blood in its target's veins run cold as ice in the dead of winter. "You have officially tried the last of my patience with this recent insubordination and defiance Danzo. I only spare you now because of this incident's results and the history we share. Do not test me further."

The aura vanished like the flame of a candle before a strong gust of wind and Hiruzen dismissed the barrier with a flick of his hand. Without a word he vanished in a blast of flames, leaving his spy master alone to stare into the night, a single bead of sweat trickling from his brow to fall into the cloth of his dark robe to vanish as if never existing. Yet, despite being threatened Danzo couldn't help the slight smile as a sense of nostalgia settled over him. "How long has it been since you let that side of yourself out old friend?"

Receiving no answer from the world, the old shadow of Konohagakure vanished into the night as well. The hunt was on.

Hiruzen returned to the hospital where he found A once again standing vigil over his once again sleeping kunoichi. He had been joined by another dark-skinned man with a white mane of hair and lazy expression on his face. While not as bulky as his commander, he still sported a rather obvious muscle build in his crossed arms and the large cleaver-like blade attached to his back was obviously not for show. The shadows shared a nod before Hiruzen turned and left the room to step into Naruto's where he collapsed into a chair and rubbed his eyes.

Settling in for a long night, he waved his hand in yet another silent command to his watchers who moved into their positions in the area. They would stand guard, slowly being cycled out one by one when shift changes were required and keep anyone in the area safe should the need arise. Ready for the day to be over he let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep.

His dreams were fitful. Memories of the first time seeing the creatures his teacher later told him of, learning of the treaties signed with various tribes in order to keep the humans unaware and avoiding all out war between the different species. Worries that had plagued him on various times when he had to explain mysterious disappearances during missions to other countries where the treaties held no authority.

Suddenly, through the raging torrent of images a sound pierced with a harsh clarity. A high pitched tone at a steady whine…and realization tore him from slumber into alertness, because it was the sound of a heart monitor flatlining. Hoping he was wrong he wrenched his eyes open and found the child that was his grandson in all but blood sitting up in the bed where he was placed, in the middle of pulling the needle out of his arm.

Tossing it aside he rubbed the area he pulled it from and looked around, meeting Hiruzen's gaze and sending a new kind of dread through his future commander's soul. This dread was sparked from the fact that Naruto's eyes had changed. What had once been the deep blue that reminded him of the ocean and the eyes of his former successor and predecessor rolled into one, had become a deep amber that almost seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the room. Catching the light was a faint ring of crimson around the edges of the iris and framing pupils that had become even narrower than before. These features combined with the boldness his whisker marks had gained as well as his longer mane of golden hair highlighted in occasional streaks of red formed an ensemble Hiruzen couldn't help but think for a moment would make for quite the intimidating sight when he grew older. But for now, the only thought he could focus on was unintentionally transferred to his lips without his mind able to filter it thanks to the sudden jolt to his senses.

"Well…I guess I found our stray."

 **XXXXX – And Cut – XXXXX**

 **Well what'd you guys think?**

 **Feel free to speculate and review to your hearts content, my ego is fragile, and I require boosting from you. Flames will be ignored, constructive criticism will be met with eager discussion.**

 **Now then, Naruto is twelve. I'm going to be addressing adult themes in this as is made kinda obvious by the fact I've got Naruto being part incubus, which means seduction is going to happen. For this reason the setting is that Naruto is twelve, his first attempt at the academy's first year happened when he was ten and he repeated second year at age eleven and this will be his third attempt.**

 **Naruto has four years to train and grow used to his abilities at which point he will be turning sixteen.**

 **I saw at least one reviewer named** C'Riverblade **ask about his age and I figure where one actually brings it up there are others wondering what is going on. With that being the case I figured it would be a good idea to go ahead and address that here.**

 **For those hoping for a skip to graduation I am going to have at least one or two more chapters addressing his growth and how this will change the world of Naruto. Gotta do some world building if I want this to make sense.**

 **Also, Kamen Rider and I have some plans pairing wise, but I won't say or confirm names for both spoiler reasons and because I want to hear from y'all about suggestions. They can be older or same age just give me a name and a legitimate reason to bring them in and I'll be willing to consider them.**

 **That's all I've got for now, hope you enjoyed and see you next time. This is Yurei King signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright folks, I welcome you or welcome you back depending on if you're new to the story or not.**

 **I apologize for the long pause in my publishing it has been a crazy busy few months. But I'm past the exciting bits for now and that has let me get this little piece out.**

 **Not really an action-fueled chapter unfortunately, little word building and establishing steps for new events. Still, I hope it satisfies.**

 **Warning, there is a mature scene in this chapter. It will be marked, those not of an age to view such things consider yourself warned.**

 **On that note, I won't be keeping you longer so enjoy the next chapter of the Haiburiddo Shinobi. On with the chapter!**

 **XXXXX**

Footsteps echoed in the water-logged hallway, resounding off the cavernous walls of the room just beyond his cell. Eyes larger than most humans could reach in height opened, the fire within illuminating the darkness that normally shrouded his form. **"So you came,"** his voice was as deep and rumbling as the first time Naruto had heard it. The changed blonde was indeed standing before the great beast, flanked by two others. **"I admit to having my doubts about whether you would heed my instructions."**

Naruto said nothing, merely looking to the men who had accompanied him on his visit. The first was the man who he aspired to one day take the position of. Hiruzen Sarutobi, still dressed in the robes of his office he had been wearing when Naruto woke from what he now knew was a forced slumber, stared at the massive creature kept at bay via the great cage doors with stern expression. Though resolute he may have appeared, Kurama could hear the rapid tapping of his heart, carried over by the body's reaction to the stress the mind was under gazing upon him. A brave front, but the fox did find itself having at least a modicum of respect for the human. It took a lot to be in front of any of the tailed beasts and not have a visible reaction, even if he was diminished by the actions of that blonde bastard.

Speaking of blondes the third member of this party, the man capable of allowing such a meeting to happen, was most definitely indicating his discomfort in being here. A tall man with ash blonde hair, several shades darker than the captured sunlight of the beast's host, broad shoulders and a pronounced jawline. For all his supposed ability, the man's sea-green eyes showed fear and his brow was dotted in sweat.

"I didn't want to believe at first," Hiruzen replied to the greeting, hands clasped behind his back as he observed the Kyubi intensely. "After all for as long as I could remember I have only ever heard of the biju as great demons with only a mind for the slaughter of those they consider beneath them. Even historical texts never mention you or your fellows having made an offer to talk with a human."

" **Humans have only ever sought our destruction or enslavement,"** was the fox's rebuttal. **"I see no reason not to return like with like. Though I have never seen any need to enslave you mortals as I am perfectly capable of seeing to my own needs."**

"A fair point, I suppose. Still, as fascinating as I might find talking with a being who has lived as long as yourself, I believe you would rather get to the matter you had Naruto arrange for this meeting." He paused, remembering how that conversation had gone. He was grateful he had ordered his bodyguards to erect the privacy barrier before starting it, the pained yells of the one he had come to see as a surrogate grandson had not been easy to endure. He had placated him somewhat by explaining that his intention was to tell him on the day he graduated from the academy but given how the boy had seemed to withdraw into himself after that conversation he knew it was not a perfect fix either. He would do what he could for the boy and their bond later, however, for there was something a little more pressing he needed to see to at the moment. "May I ask why it is you wanted to speak to us like this?"

" **To avoid needless complications in the future,"** was the simple reply. **"I know the kage are aware of the existence of the supernatural creatures such as the few werewolf packs and fey courts thanks to my time housed within the wives of two of them. Naturally, this means you would somewhat recognize what has happened to my prison and would demand answers either of him or what packs you are in contact with. This will bring their attention onto my host and believe me when I say that humans are not the only ones with a habit of xenophobia. A new breed of monster, with the abilities of multiple races, will be seen as either an abomination, a next step in evolution, or a tool. I have no intention of allowing anyone who holds me in their body to be seen as anything but terrifying or awe inspiring, for any other such shall reflect back upon me if somewhat marginally."**

The fox and elder humans turned to look at the hybrid in question who seemed a bit lost trying to follow the conversation. Not too surprising given the fact he was twelve, lacked a steady educational background and the large words being tossed around at the moment. Hiruzen placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, once again feeling a spark of amusement at the fact the boy now stood almost a full foot and a half taller than he remembered. Thoughts for later he had to remind himself, shaking his head and returning to the here and now.

"Very well, though may I ask how you would like to be addressed?" The fox blinked, somewhat surprised by this sudden question. Seeming to notice and recognize his confusion the old veteran smiled. "A being as old as you must have decided on a name for yourself or were given one at some point. I know your title given by humans is Kyubi, an unimaginative title at that but accurate all the same."

" **Yes, and I am far from trusting** _ **any**_ **human with such a thing,"** the fox growled. **"The name your kind has given me shall suffice."**

"Very well Kyubi-san," Hiruzen once again folded his arms behind his back and his expression returned to the stern commander he had been in combat. "Would you please explain what all you have changed in Naruto-kun?"

The Kyubi nodded, moving to lay down upon the wet tiled floor. He kept his head raised, as this was a formal conversation to some extent and was not as mentally strained as his first conversation with Naruto. **"Thanks to viewing the few memories that were available to me from my imprisonment in previous hosts I had some knowledge in the medical field. With my limited abilities to influence the body of my hos to extract a piece of DNA which I then began to change."**

The conversation continued for a time, explaining a part of the process through which Naruto had gone from human to…more. When he finished the description his audience stared at him with mixed expressions that seemed to be composed of horror, awe, and plain disbelief.

"So, you combined a vampire, a werewolf…and an incubus?"

" **Yes."**

The mind walker, who had yet to introduce himself or even really speak, was holding one hand to his face, trying and seemingly failing to process what had just been told to him. He waved off the worried Naruto who had moved in an attempt to help him in some way and walked to the wall in an attempt to distance himself from the issue.

The Kyubi did not seem to care about that one's plight, instead continuing his explanation. **"Keep in mind, things were not exactly matched to the creatures I replicated. After all, I did recreate the genetic codes from scratch. For one I suspect his changed form will be sleeker than your typical werewolf, after all the more flexible leaning of genetics for the vampire will carry over to a degree."** He paused, black-lined lips curling into a smirk. **"Just means speed, more than strength, should be your focus. The basic abilities, however, overlap for the most part. In his human state he will be abnormally strong, even for your chakra-trained humans, and his senses will rival any human using enhanced chakra methods. He will have a gift with illusions from both the vampire and incubus genes. In the wolf state his stamina, already impressive thanks to his lineage and my presence, will be incredible, his senses multiplied even further, and other such things though he shall be the one needing to do the work to discover them. I've already done a lot of the work after all."**

Naruto met the fox's gaze, his expression slowly changing from stunned to determined. He nodded. "Yeah, thanks for what you did. I…there is a lot I need to work through. I mean, I just found out about you being _in me!_ Now I'm some…mixed blood monster thing!"

"But you are not alone Naruto," he turned to Hiruzen, who had just spoken. "Don't you remember? There is an entire village of shinobi with skills that defy logic in so many ways." He shrugged. "I am the Hokage, it should be simple enough to find those who will be capable of helping you learn to use these new abilities."

Naruto starred at his surrogate grandfather for several moments, the heavy tension hanging between them a testament to how much the morning's conversation had affected him…before nodding. "Thanks…jiji."

The gentle smile Hiruzen spared the child for a moment held so much warmth and relief you'd think someone had just told him he could finally retire for good, or that they'd finally found a way to destroy paperwork forever. It was honestly a bit of a tossup in that regard. Still, Hiruzen felt there was still one other matter to see to. With that in mind he turned back to the fox.

"What of the weaknesses those monster races are known to have?"

" **I don't believe the sun will be an issue, given that I directed his animal mind to the forest to hunt and it was most likely well into the morning before he was found. If the sun was capable of killing him as a typical vampire would expect then we would both already be dead. Unfortunately, the thirst is still a factor."**

"Thirst?" Naruto's head cocked to the side, expression one of confusion.

"Blood," the boy glanced over to the mind walker who had finally managed to get his thoughts calmed and rejoined the group. "Vampires feed on blood, and so will you apparently."

" **Accurate to a degree,"** the Kyubi agreed. **"Though from what I remember from the very few of those creatures I have encountered in my time it is more the life energy in the blood that will be required."** Now even Hiruzen seemed confused, something proven when he almost immediately asked him to elaborate. **"Vampires are unable to produce the Yang half of the power in their body. The essence of physical life itself. They must feed from those who are not so limited, drawing it out of the blood they consume. Werewolves, in contrast, have both sides in plenty, but possess an overabundance of Yang which is what their transformation consumes as fuel for the changes. That was one of the greatest issues I had in mixing the two genes, the vampiric strain kept trying to devour the essence generated by its counterpart. I was able to prevent it from draining the power too quickly, and my own chakra can help balance things out, but you will need to provide that last piece to this complex puzzle by feeding."**

Having read the book on monsters over again the night this new stage in his life had occurred, it didn't take long to realize what was being said here. Eyes wide, face turning a lovely shade of green, he voiced the question in his mind. "You mean I have to drink someone's blood?"

" **Humans are the richest source for the energy,"** the titanic fox confirmed. **"But fret not, if you find that so displeasing to your delicate moral fiber it should be possible to sustain yourself with animal blood, though you will need to gorge yourself if that is the method you choose."** It paused then, one giant claw tapping against the tiles beneath them as it considered something. **"You will have to test this yourself…but it is also possible the abilities from the Incubus gene would allow you to feed in their manner as well. Taking excess energy through sexual exertion."** The embarrassed spluttering from the boy set the Kyubi to laughing hard enough to make one think an earthquake had struck the mindscape with how the waves of sound shook it. **"I think you might find that preferable to drinking blood no?"** he managed to gasp out between fits of laughter, barely noticing that the elder humans were both getting a chuckle out of what was transpiring. While it has been paying attention at times, the fox had only done more so recently and had not experienced most of Naruto's memories, something it planned to rectify soon, so couldn't even begin to realize that its host was a notorious prankster. If it had, it might have been able to deduce part of their own amusement was at someone embarrassing _him_ for once.

When they managed to calm themselves, the fox turned away from the group, curling up as if preparing to go back to sleep. **"I have given the information I intended, leave me in peace now."** His sensitive ears tracked the movements of the elder two as they headed toward the place where the large chamber connected to the hallway, but the boy did not move much beyond standing from where he had sat during the discussion. Then, splashes heralded the stepping of feet through the water…and they were coming closer. One large cracked open to find that Naruto was standing just outside the gates to his prison, staring up into the crimson orb with an expression the fox couldn't read.

"I know you didn't really go into why you did all this," the pre-teen said after their little staring contest had gone on for a while. "But it's helping me too. So, thank you." The blonde offered a slight bow at the waist, hands at his sides and eyes closing. He was so close, so close the fox could catch him with his claws. The opening was so perfect…and yet it did not take it. Without a word the eye closed and he listened to the boy rejoining his escorts and soon after felt them all vanish from the mental plane.

 **X—X**

Naruto woke once more in the outside world just as Inoichi was pulling away the hand he had placed on his forehead to begin the journey into his mind. Said mindwalker turned to his commander with a bow. "Is there anything else you have need of me for Hokage-sama?"

"Other than I need you to follow the usual secrecy protocols for the information you have become privy to Inoichi," Hiruzen replied. The patron of the Yamanaka clan nodded, already planning to seal the information away using the techniques that had numbered his clan among the greatest infiltrators of their time. Thus he moved to the door, knocking to let the operatives outside know they were finished, and it was safe to drop the privacy barrier. An answering knock let him know it was done and with a kind smile to Naruto he left to go

about the rest of his day.

A heavy silence hung between the two for a moment. Hiruzen knew things between himself and Naruto would be strained, and he couldn't think of any immediate cure, no this would take time. The best thing he could do now, he figured, was to arrange for Naruto to be trained in his new abilities. _'Kakashi would most likely be glad to teach the son of the man who acted as a surrogate father to him but given his resemblance to Minato—'_ he shot a glance at the boy, eyes once again noting the changes the transformation had wrought _'—now more than ever, there is a chance the more intelligent leaders will recognize him. Especially since it is a well-known fact that Kakashi was trained by the Yondaime. I'll have to have Tsume assign a clansman she trusts to the issue. Given that clan's history and specialty it will be doable. As for his abilities as an incubus…it seems I'll be calling in an old favor for that one.'_

"Naruto," the boy looked up to meet Hiruzen's gaze. "I need to make some arrangements, so you can get some training in your new abilities. I'll have a jonin ready to take you home by the time the doctor releases you, but they'll also be helping you pack."

"Pack? What do I need to pack for?"

"One of the things I'm going to be arranging is for a better place for you to live. After all, with your new wild side I think you'll be needing more space than a one-bedroom apartment can provide." Naruto chuckled a little at that. "Behave for your doctor Naruto, I have to get some work done." He gave a little wave, not wanting to push things by offering a hug just yet, and was placing a hand on the door's handle when the boy gave voice to another question.

"Jiji, I…the girl." Hiruzen looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto's face scrunched up, as if he was trying to force a thought into clarity. "I still don't remember much but, there was a girl."

"You saved a foreign visitor that was separated from her group while you were transformed," he said. "It was actually from where it happened my tracker got your sent and found you in the woods."

"Is she okay?"

"She is in the next room actually." Naruto's eyes widened and the elder realized why so nipped that in the bud. "She wasn't injured Naruto, but she was found at a crime scene and needed to be checked over. She's woken up and was talking to her superior when last I checked."

"Can…can I see her?"

"Hmmmm…I will have to check with her leader and the girl herself. Wait just a moment."

He stepped out into the hallway and as soon as he was able to confirm no one was with him closed the door and gave a small wave. The wall in front of him seemed to shimmer, the air shifting and molding as a man stepped out from the concealing technique he had been using. The man was a little taller than his commander and dressed in the blue clothes and flak jacket of a Konoha jonin. At one time his features might have seemed rather ordinary to the point that if he donned civilian garb, he would have been just another face in the crowd. However, his features were marked with a scar, raised flesh bridging his nose and stretching out to his left cheek in a manner that would surely grab attention. "Hokage-sama?"

"I want you to guard Naruto for now Raido," he ordered. "When the doctor releases him you are to accompany him to his apartment and assist in any packing he needs to do so you can move him to the place I will be preparing." The man bowed and took up a visible position by the door, hands behind his back in the typical parade rest. This would serve as a visible deterrent to most civilians who might have learned of their favorite hated blonde's whereabouts and should things escalate Hiruzen was more than confidant in the abilities of his bodyguard to…handle things.

With that taken care of he knocked on the door to the room where the Kumo genin was staying. It was promptly opened by a man Hiruzen had yet to meet but would never forget seeing now. For starters the man's skin was blue, a pale blue with darker markings at his neck, and his body seemed almost too large to have fit through the doorway he was standing beyond, both in muscle mass and slight girth around the middle. Two large teeth poked out from his bottom lip almost resembling tusks, and that stern face in which those tusks were part of was framed by a pair of sideburns colored a pale yellow and curled in such way to resemble some artistic paintings of sea water the kage had seen. His eyebrows also were stylized in such a way though the rest of his hair was a dark black.

The man's stern expression relaxed somewhat, and he stepped back to give a slight bow. "Hokage-sama, are you here to check on Musubi again?"

"Partially, I take it I am finally meeting her captain?"

"Jinbei Hoshikage, and not captain sir." At the man's surprised look he decided to elaborate. "I am simply her teacher, assigned by the Raikage himself to assist in her taijutsu training until she graduates from the academy."

"Graduate? I thought she was a kunoichi?"

"No sir, I am a member of the forces and she was given leave to accompany us to gain experience in diplomacy. Our academy had just initiated a break for the students, so she had the time to make the journey."

"Interesting, then it is nice to meet you Jinbei, although it could have been under better circumstances. I would love to discuss this further, but I am here for an important matter. Is A in there by any chance?"

"I'm here you old badger," both men turned to the man in question who was just stepping up to Jinbei's side. "What do you want?"

"I was hoping we could talk out here for a moment, I have some things to discuss regarding young Mabui's savior."

The larger man's eyes narrowed, and he nodded. The two men shared a glance before Jinbei stepped back, turning to move further into the room while A joined their host in the hallway. He spoke once the door was closed. "So, did you find the stray?"

"It seems one of my academy's students was bitten and the disease took hold without him realizing what was going on. So rather than a plain stray we have a child who is going to need to learn fast how to keep secrets." He watched as A's eyes flicked to Raido who had yet to move or even look in their direction and nodded when they locked back with his own. "He's there, recuperating. I have a doctor I trust coming to inspect him and then we'll be moving him to a space where he can train and grow accustomed to his new way of life."

A was quiet for a long moment, his mind visibly going over what all he knew and had just been told. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because like is expected the night of a first shift he doesn't remember much, but he **does** remember helping the girl. He asked after her and…he wanted to know if he could see her."

"…Can you guarantee he won't try to attack anyone here?" Hiruzen nodded. "Alright then, I'll let them know. Give me a few minutes to get her ready to receive more visitors."

Naruto was in the hallway minutes later as requested, dressed in a pair of scrubs and shirt Hiruzen had requested. Hiruzen stood behind him, smiling at the way the boy was hesitating. He watched as the boy shifted from foot to foot before pulling in a deep, steadying breath and letting it out. Finally, moving quickly as if to avoid losing his meager courage, his hand shot out to wrap its knuckles against the wooden door. It opened almost immediately, and the old veteran had the pleasure of seeing the astounded look on the young man's face after seeing Jinbei in person.

The large man seemed used to such reactions as he simply chuckled at the childlike awe. "You must be the savior of our little Mabui," he said, offering a hand which Naruto shook out of reflex while nodding dumbly. Contrary to most people when seeing him, t wasn't just the man's appearance that had the blonde staring at the shark man. No, some base instinct he had never depended on before was **screaming** at the back of his mind to be wary of this man, some aura he gave off made it clear that he was not to be trifled with. Sort of like how the old man had seemed on the occasions he'd taken his pranks beyond the line but not quite, he couldn't really describe it and since the large man was stepping aside figured now was not the best time to go into it either.

Shaking such thoughts off, he instead turned his attention back to what he was here to do. The moment his newly golden eyes met the emerald gaze of the girl standing at the foot of the bed she must have recently been occupying a sense of relief washed over him. "So you really were real, are you alri—GAHHK!" The girl's body slamming into his own sent him stumbling back, arms instinctively going around her waist while his feet scrambled to keep them both upright.

"Thank you," he heard whispered just next to his ear. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Naruto, who received very few hugs in his life up to this point, was dumbstruck. The snickering from the grownups around him didn't help matters, hell he was starting thing his jiji was getting far too much amusement out of him today. He's going to need to start thinking of pranks to even the score.

A sudden chill bolted up the spine of the legendary shinobi, as if someone had just danced on his grave, but he put it out of his mind as he saw an opportunity to tease his surrogate grandson a little. "My, my Naruto only just hit your growth spurt and already the girls are throwing themselves at you." He looked up to A with a suggestive smile. "I don't know about you Raikage-dono but I'm starting to consider a possible marriage treaty with how…affectionate this young lady is acting."

The towering muscle-head forced himself to keep a straight face, cupping his chin as if in serious consideration of the proposal. "Hmmm…you do have a point Hokage-dono. After all, we did schedule our meeting to improve relations between our villages. Your young man here has already saved little Mabui's life and they seem to be rather close."

Faces turning shades of red the ripest of tomatoes would envy, the children separated as fast as they could, hiding behind their respective leaders in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with each other. The men in the room kept the lighthearted conversation for a while longer, good naturedly ribbing the two until business once again asserted itself.

"Mabui," Hiruzen's expression become more serious. "The attempt on your life and the nature of Naruto's intervention has involved you both in a level of our world most remain completely ignorant of. Unfortunately it is not a topic we can discuss openly even in the relative privacy of a hospital room. Thus I am extending an invitation to you all to come to my office in the morning where we can better explain the situation."

"I think that would be a good idea," A replied, his own expression showing the stress he had been under despite his attempts to distract himself with their mutual favored reading material and the jests from earlier. "We will return to the hotel provided us as soon as Mabui is released."

"Very well, I need to make a few arrangements so Naruto and I shall be going." He rose from the seat he had taken, giving a nod to the young lady while patting his surrogate grandson on the head. "Time to go, say goodbye to your girlfriend Naruto."

"JIJI!" while having grown taller, the whine that escaped the young hybrid's mouth left none confused about his age in that moment. Still, the red-faced students each gave a shy wave before he followed the Hokage out of the room. He immediately shot his village's leader a glare before moving to join the still waiting Raido, the two leaving for Naruto's apartment.

Instead of moving to the lower floors, once in the stairwell Hiruzen went to the ceiling. From there he took the rooftop road of the shinobi, making for the tower that was both office and home away from home on the long days. He, and his hidden guards, reached their destination in seconds, the clack of his sandals on the wooden roof the only sound of their arrival.

Once he reached his office, instructing his secretary to fetch a pair of messengers as he passed, he moved behind his desk. Letting himself relax back into the soft leather chair that awaited him he glanced to his right, at the far wall of his office. Four pictures were hanging there, portraits of his predecessors and lone successor. He remembered well the day he and his teammates had been briefed on the existence of the demihuman and supernatural cultures in the world. His original skepticism followed by slight horror at his own ignorance. The temptation to tell as many as possible to better avoid a possible threat to the village.

But Hashirama had been adamant in preserving the good relations he had established with the hidden tribes, something his younger brother Tobirama had whole-heartedly supported. They managed to calm the young shinobi down, explaining the history of the village and the light alliance between them. Upon his succeeding the position of Hokage from Tobirama he had approached the tribes in Hi no Kuni to formally reestablish the contract of privacy and protection as had been the agreed tradition.

Decades later he was grateful for such relations, but also knew exposing the existence of a hybrid species could be disastrous as things were now. Even in the world unknown to the majority of humans on the planet, blood purists existed on both sides. Meaning someone like Naruto will have even _more_ enemies simply because he existed.

The old veteran tapped his finger against the blank paper he had pulled from his stationary kit. He needed to make sure Naruto survived, it was his responsibility as the boy was not only the child of his successor but a member of his village. To do that, he needed training. And if no existing clan or pack would be willing to let him live, he was going to have to enlist the aid of a pack long lost to records and overturn the secrets of someone wishing only to live as she chose.

"They will understand why I could not let the alternative happen," he reasoned as he prepared the ink. A brush was dipped into the pool and with practiced, brisk strokes outlined the messages he needed delivered. He was just setting the brush down when a knock rang against his door.

At his command to enter a man stepped in and knelt before the desk. This man's features were hidden by a wooden mask which, unlike the Anbu, was unmarked save for the holes through which he could see, and the mouth remained uncovered. He was dressed in a red short robe over the regular navy-blue turtleneck and pants. On his back was a dark green backpack presumably filled with rations those of his profession always kept ready should they be required to deliver messages far from the village.

"You summoned Hokage-sama?"

"I have," he did not look up from the desk as he sealed each folded paper. "You are to deliver these messages to the names marked upon them with all haste. Discretion is key." The messenger took the envelopes without reading the names, instead giving a nod and salute to his commander before vanishing in a burst of chakra, the nearly silent movement a testament to his training to master the speed-enhancing qualities of the Shunshin.

He reappeared upon the tower's roof, only then did he actually examine his charge. Once he had the names, the messenger immediately looked out over the village in his mind, discerning the best route to complete his task with the greatest efficiency. He did not stop to wonder why the matriarch of the Inuzuka or a rising name among the chunin were being addressed for it was not his place. The professionalism drilled into him since the day of his training left him blissfully ignorant of the changes that shall be wrought by the messages in his satchel. A fact he seemed perfectly at ease with as he disappeared into yet another blur of motion, making his way to the residential area to deliver the first message.

 **X—Mature Content Begins—X**

She could barely move. For all the strength a lifetime of training provided, the straps of cloth may as well have been shackles of steel for she dared not break them. The softness beneath her bare skin was warm from contact, while a cool breeze wafted over, caressing that skin with its contrast to the heat of her own body.

Besides the strips holding her wrists and ankles she wore naught but a blindfold. Ears trained to pick up the slightest sound could hear the creak of floorboards as her lover moved about, she felt the subtle tug of the sheets beneath her as fingers drifted across, close enough to notice but never truly touching. The suspense made her heart pound, hammering a war beat against her ribs and thundering in her ears.

How she longed for the touch of those fingers, to feel them play against her flesh to drive a symphony of moans from her like the worlds most sensual instrument. Movement stopped, the fingers near her head, so close…if she turned her head but could not lean far enough lest the bonds break and their play be ended prematurely. She felt the bed shift, weight on the hand compressing the springs below as her tormentor leaned closer.

Hot breath on her face, but no contact. The breath moved away, the weight shifting as their body turned up and finally there was contact. Lips against her bicep, a gentle kiss followed by the light pinch of teeth. Pleasure and just the lightest hint pain, a delightful cocktail just perfect for her in this moment.

The bed sunk lower, a knee had been placed on the bed. It took the weight, allowing the hand to rise, tracing down her side, gently caressing the flesh, the calluses there providing a wonderful sensation as the brushed against the lower side of her breasts. She arched her back, silently pleading for a more…direct…feeling, but the paused, drawing out that moment of mild torture. Then they drew closer, she felt just the slightest of pressure against the peak…and a knock sounded at the front door.

It was like a cold burst of water, dousing the arousal in both of them, their voices sounding curses at the same time. With deft practice she felt hands untie her right hand which immediately lifted to pull away the blindfold, eyes the color of honey glared at the door as a second knock demanded attention. "Damnit hold on!" she growled, pulling the sheets around herself.

Movement to the side brought her attention to her partner. The woman's skin was soft white, a contrast to the ebony of her hair. Eyes of red burned with an inner light, displaying her irritation at their interruption as she pulled robe over the undergarments she had been wearing. Full lips were drawn in an angered frown. With angered steps she closed with the door, throwing it open to glare angrily at the messenger on the other side. "What is it!?" she hissed, the raw anger she managed to pack into these words made even the professional man step back in concern for his life.

Still, he steeled himself for his duty and lifted the slip of paper meant for her. "Kurenai Yuhi, I have been instructed to deliver this message to you by the Hokage." She snatched the paper away, still watching as he bowed, his only sign of apology, and turned to leave as the door slammed shut. Turning away from the outside, Kurenai broke the seal, unfolding the paper to read the vertical lines of script kept within.

Her annoyed frown slowly transitioned as she read. First turning thoughtful, a single eyebrow rising, before her brow furrowed. When she finished she was moving quickly, throwing her closet open and dressing herself. "I've been summoned," she answered the silent question she knew was being asked from her partner. An armored mesh shirt, a sleeve of red cloth slightly longer than her right arm attached at the shoulder, was put on over her bra followed by a pair of black shorts to cover the laced underwear. Next came the long strips of cloth she weaved around herself, the pattern embroidered into it making it appear as if she were wrapped in thorns of a rose. "There wasn't much detail in the message which is understandable," continued while sitting on the bed to slip on her reinforced sandals. "But apparently it has to do with my…singular talents."

She heard the rustling of the paper as it was picked up, looking over her shoulder to see the purple-haired woman who had been her friend, confidant, and lover for several years now. "I'm sorry about this Anko."

The infamous Snake Mistress of Konoha waved it off, not hearing a word of it. "You and I both know we can get called away at the drop of a hat. It's just our luck that old man put on his hat right when we were wanting to try something new." Finishing her own reading of the message she let it drop, bending over to press her lips against Kurenai's in a brief kiss. "Go see what he needs, we'll have time again to give this another go."

Kurenai felt something pressed into her hand and looked down to see the headband bearing their shared village's mark on its metal plate. With a smile she tied it in place across her forehead, caressed her fellow kunoichi's cheek and rose to make for the door. She had just stepped through and was preparing to close it when she heard Anko call her name. She glanced back to see the woman had returned to the bed, sheet hanging off one shoulder, covering the joint between her legs and sultry grin on her face. "Hurry back," she called, and the door was noticeably slower than normal in closing, allowing Kurenai to drink in the sight before leaving.

 **X—Mature Content End—X**

The messenger landed before the main gates, slabs of wood taller than he and stained to hold a dark color. The darkness of said stain contrasting well with the bright red fang carved and painted into each door. The mark of the Inuzuka, the fangs they sue to hunt the enemies of their home. A moment to pound on the door and a slot previously hidden in the bulk of the wood slid open.

"State your business," a woman's voice growled from the other side.

"I am a messenger sent by the Hokage," he replied. "I bear a message for the eyes of Tsume-sama only."

"Proof?"

In reply he lifted a disc from his belt. It was hammered iron, its face flat and carved into it was the symbol of a scroll sealed with a symbol of Konohagakure. The official badge of the messenger unit. He handed this disc through to the guard who checked it over, making note of the kanji carved along its edge. He watched as she looked off to the side and the sound of a dog sniffing just barely reached his ears. There was a bark, which must have been an agreement to his claim because the woman nodded and handed it back through the slot. "Step back, we'll open the gate."

"My thanks."

This messenger had visited the home of the Inuzuka before, and each time he couldn't help but notice the differences between it and most other clans in the village. For one, most of the property remained overgrown with thick forest that had been the land's staple before the village's founding. The path he walked on now had been hewn from the feet of the broad gates and lead straight into the property for a few hundred feet before widening as it met several houses built along its length.

He knew these houses to be places for guards to sleep after their shifts, as well as guests of the family. A courtesy given the loud and wild nature of the clan meant a little separation at night for those unused to their mannerisms allowed for peaceful sleep at night. Usually at least.

Beyond these houses the path widened, forming a large courtyard surrounded by buildings. A large veterinary area for the clan's ninken partners. A couple different specialized food establishments, and two different stalls to sell the hunted goods from their vast lands to clan members. He knew multiple restaurants payed good money for meats outside the norm of beef and pork the clan could procure.

This wide space served not only as a meeting place for the small inner-clan businesses, but also a place of training. He saw quite a few spars happening between Inuzuka pairs, shinobi and ninken honing their teamwork or individual techniques depending on their needs at the time. Some of the less active members at the time spared a nod or wave in his direction which he politely returned before making his way onward toward his destination.

At the far end of this massive, manmade clearing in the forest stood the building he aimed for. The home of the clan's leader, or Alpha was the term used by most who knew their ways.

A single-story house built of logs, long and strong against the elements, it rested on a slight rise in the ground. The steps to its front door carved of stone and wide enough for five adults to walk up shoulder to shoulder. Said doors were framed by a pair of stone carvings, two wolves as tall as men at their shoulders stood eternally locked in a position ready to pounce. The wood of the doors was as thick as the walls, expertly carved to show a wolf lying on the ground, curled around her cubs as they slept.

The messenger pounded his fist hard against the wood, waiting only moments before he heard the scrapping against stone floor, both doors being pulled back. The men revealed to be on the other side were taller than he, both dressed in flack jackets modified to have a fur collar, bare arms rippling with muscle as they stepped away from the doors. Hair dark the dark brown of earth was left to grow wild, framing faces marked with strong jaws, lightly narrowed irises, and cheeks marked with the twin red fangs known to all.

"I come with a message to Tsume-sama," he informed them, presenting the badge once again for approval. "It is from Hokage-sama and I am instructed to deliver it with all haste."

The guards shared a glance, before looking over their shoulders. This movement let him see the room within, where a roaring fire sat in a pit in the room's center. Cushions and furs lined the room, some occupied by men, women, and the hounds which were the staple partners of the clan's warriors. A raised platform sat at the room's far wall. Upon this platform was a wide seat, more couch than throne, and it was on this couch the woman he sought was resting.

Leaning against one arm, the woman was classic Inuzuka. Wild hair cut to shoulder length, allowed to fall where it may, mouth in what seemed to be a permanent grin which left her sharp incisors on display. She was dressed in a similar jacket as her guards, but where theirs was black hers was silver, perhaps a mark of station?

Lying against her was the partner she had known since her early years, the one-eyed hound Kuromaru. The two had fought many battles together, and he was one of the few among the Inuzuka ninken to learn the art of speech. "Let him through," the matriarch's voice carried over the wide area with ease, accompanied by a lazy wave which the two immediately followed. They stepped aside, letting him approach to hand over the envelope. She opened it while the messenger waited, after all, one does not just walk away from a clan head. She finished quickly and with a light pat against her partner's head rose to her feet. "I've received the message and will leave immediately," she informed the man while tossing the slip of paper into the fire. "You may return to your other duties.

He bowed and left as bade. Tsume and Kuromaru not far behind, both curious to know what had the Hokage calling them now, and why he had mentioned their clans ancient legacy as well.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Hiruzen had begun making new plans for the academy. After all, if Naruto was to be getting new training, he decided it best to beef up the learning curve of his other potential forces as well. A butterfly flaps its wings, a hurricane gathers soon after across the globe. The act of a teacher striving to aid a problem child provided the inspiration of an ancient being to perform an act of self-preservation. Who knows what next is in store, and how far the winds of change shall spread? Hiruzen wasn't sure what the answer to his little musings was, but he was certain of one thing…if Naruto was involved, it was sure to be something those involved could never forget.

 **XXXXX—And Cut—XXXXX**

 **Something to address first**

 **Jinbei –** this was actually Kamen Rider Arashi's idea though we fleshed out the backstory together. He left Kiri and offered his services to Kumo. The why of which is already planned out but will not be spoiled here.

 **I'll be thinking of other monster races to add in eventually, got some bad and some good. If you've got any ideas on them, characters on either spectrum I ask you provide them in the following format:**

 **Name**

 **Race**

 **Physical Description**

 **Personality**

 **Backstory**

 **I make no promises on using them, but should a character be used I promise to include credit in the character's debut chapter for the creator or suggesting person if you want to suggest someone from another series to use.**

 **Next chapter we have the meeting of Hiruzen with potential teachers for Naruto, some training…of what sort I'll leave to your imaginations until I actually write and publish the chapter. Hopefully won't be as a big a gap between updates this time. (fingers crossed on that one)**

 **Next order of business, as I stated on my Ben10 story's last chap I have decided to open an account on Pat r On. My intent is not really to profit, but I do ask for donations so I can actually afford to devote more than free time to these works. I will have a unique story available on the account, one of two depending on reactions I get.** **I am cautious about opening this as a poll on the account, so I leave this open to suggestion via PM and Review.**

 **Here are the options for what would appear on the new account:**

 **Sekirei Crossover with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure –** Under circumstances to be revealed in story, some characters in the Sekirei world will have the power to create a Stand. Sekirei will not have them, this is a purely Ashikabi ability and not all will have them. Minato in this will have an actual spine, Kamen Rider Arashi and I are planning to try a mix of Jotaro and Josuke.

 **Different Devil Fruit Luffy –** Luffy sets out with a different fruit that is going to have a rather interesting effect on the world at large. Smarter Luffy but still craves a good fight and a good meal. No it is not a Logia, in my opinion it will be a lot cooler, especially when I get to have him fighting Enel (hate that guy, hate him with more intensity than the lightning he uses!).

 **Those are the options, either those two or I will take one of my stories on this account and move it to the Paty account depending on what the fans say. I am leaving the one-month period so I can gauge reactions and see which one seems the most popular. Granted I'll probably put the other out as soon as I finish an existing one.**

 **That's all I have for today folks, if you've made it this far I thank you for your time and wish you well on the rest of your day. Till next time, this'll be Yurei King signing out!**


End file.
